


Illan viimeinen

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lievä angsti, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Tahmeaa siirappia, Taiallinen AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Eräänä työpäivänään Draco kohtaa kouluaikojensa vihamiehen numero yksi. Vihreiden silmien takana pilkottaa jotain, mikä hämmentää Dracoa.





	1. Osa 1

**Author's Note:**

> Katsoin leffan, sain idean ja halusin kokeilla toimiiko se. Joten teksti pohjaa leffaan, mutta ei noudata sitä orjallisesti. Ja ei, en aio paljastaa sitä vielä ettei yllätys mene pilalle. Huomaatte kyllä aikanaan mistä leffasta on kyse.  
> En ole edes yrittänyt vääntää tätä canoniin, sillä se ei vain olisi taipunut siihen. Pahoittelen tätä, mutta joskus on kiva hypätä AU:n puolelle.
> 
> Lisäksi pussaan kiitokseksi iki-ihanaa **Nightwish** iä joka antoi potkua kirjoittamiseen, minkä myötä tästä tuli myös ihan pikkuisen songfic, elämäni ensimmäinen sellainen. En kuitenkaan kategorisoisi tätä täysin songficiksi, vaan huomasin tarinan ja biisin yhtäläisyyden vasta kun olin kirjoittanut tarinan rungon valmiiksi. Biisi sitten vain istahti tarinaan.
> 
> En omista hahmoja tai universumia, kunnia kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille. En saa myöskään rahaa.

_We live in every moment but this one  
Why don’t we recognize the faces loving us so_

_What’s God if not the spark that started life_  
_Smile of a stranger_  
_Sweet music, starry skies_

_Wonder, mystery, wherever my road goes_  
_Early wake-ups in a moving home_  
_Scent of fresh-mown grass in the morning sun_  
_Open theme park gates waiting for_

_Riding the day, every day into sunset_  
_Finding the way back home_

_Once upon a night we’ll wake to the carnival of life_  
_The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high_  
_It’s hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead_  
_This moment the dawn of humanity_  
_The last ride of the day_

_Wake up, Dead Boy_  
_Enter adventureland_  
_Tricksters, magicians will show you all that’s real_  
_Careless jugglers, snakecharmers by your trail_  
_Magic of a moment_  
_Abracadabra_

_Nightwish: Last Ride Of the Day_

 

**I**

 

Musiikki pauhasi kovalla ja Draco Malfoy keikutti lanteitaan sen tahdissa. Samalla hän sekoitti tottunein ottein parit mansikkamargaritat ja ojensi ne tiskillä odottavalle pariskunnalle. Kortti vilahti maksupäätteessä, ja Draco rypisti kuitin roskiin kääntyen ottamaan vastaan uutta tilausta.

"Iso tuoppi ja sex on the beach", asiakas pyysi pankkikorttia pitelevä käsi ojennettuna tiskille.  
"Tulossa", Draco huikkasi, pyörähti ottamaan pitkän lasin hyllyltä.

Perjantai-ilta oli viikon vilkkain, silloin ei ehtinyt juuri pitämään taukoja, mutta se ei Dracoa haitannut. Hän oli käynyt iltapäivällä pitkällä juoksulenkillä ja tunsi olevansa täynnä energiaa, tänään hän pysyisi hereillä helposti ilman jatkuvaa kahvin lipittämistä. Toki vanhoista tavoista ei päässyt helposti eroon, joten kuppi löytyi aina jostain lähettyviltä.

Kauempana tiskillä, omalla paikallaan juomia sekoitteli ja laski Robin, Dracon työkaveri. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Draco iski riettaasti miehelle silmää. Robin vastasi lähettämällä lentosuukon ja Draco oli ottavinaan sen kiinni ja painavansa huulilleen.

Kevyt flirtti piristi ja antoi potkua, vaikka ei Draco tosissaan koskaan katsonut Robinia oikeasti sillä silmällä. Tämä oli kyllä kivannäköinen poika, mutta jokin vain ei kolahtanut. Draco antoi katseensa kiertää täydessä baarissa ja katseli asiakkaiden massaa. Tanssilattialla soitettiin listahittejä ja ihmiset tanssivat villisti. Pöydissä olevat eivät juurikaan jutelleet vaan olivat keskittyneet lähinnä tutkimaan toinen toistensa anatomiaa, kuten tässä vaiheessa iltaa asiaan kuuluikin.

Dracoa hymyilytti. Hän näki monta naamatuttua sekä muutaman kaverinsa. Rinki kävi kuumana kun jokainen yritti löytää itselleen seuralaisen, edes täksi illaksi. Vielä ei ollut tosin kiire, sillä baari sulkeutuisi vasta tuntien päästä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan halunnut olla yksin illan viimeisenä tuntina, se oli noloa ja surullista. Sillä siksi tähän baariin oltiin tänään tultu, etsimään seuraa, edes yhdeksi yöksi.

"Jotain juotavaa", Alvin, Dracon ystävä, pyrähti hikisenä tiskille.  
"Vettä?" Draco ehdotti sarkastisesti.  
"Pöljä, anna vaikka joku kiva pikku shotti", Alvin pyöritti teatraalisesti silmiään.  
"Kaverille kanssa?" Draco nyökkäsi päätään Alvinin viereen tullutta miestä kohden.  
Alvin huitasi kädellään, ja Draco nosti heidän eteensä kaksi shottilasia, kaatoi niihin limevodkaa ja asetti viereen vielä täydet tuopit jääkylmää vettä.

Miehet hörppäsivät shotit ja irvistivät päälle. Dracoa hymyilytti, luojan kiitos hänen ei tarvinnut olla tiskin toisella puolella kiskomassa viinaa ja vikittelemässä miehiä. Hän oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen tarkkailemaan tilannetta tältä turvallisemmalta puolelta.

"Onko mitään mielenkiintoista?" Draco kysyi Alvinilta.  
"Eipä juuri. Pari uutta namupalaa, mutta ovat arkoja kuin peurat ajovaloissa. Mistä lie ovat tänne eksyneet?"

Dracoa nauratti. Baari ei todellakaan ollut paras mahdollinen paikka aloittaa tutustumista Lontoon gaymaailmaan. Meno äityi välillä villiksi kun miehet kävivät kuumina toisiinsa. Useamman kuin kerran Draco oli ollut todistamassa itse aktiakin baarin hämyisissä nurkissa. Suihinottoja nähtiin taas harva se ilta milloin missäkin päin baaria. Niin kauan kun molemmat osapuolet olivat menossa mukana vapaaehtoisesti, henkilökunta ei viitsinyt liiemmin puutta asiaan. Sehän baarin idea olikin, etsiä ja löytää seuraa.

Alvinin seuralainen hörppäsi vesituopistaan ja laski kätensä Alvinin olkapäälle. Miehet kääntyivät takaisin tanssilattian suuntaan, mutta Alvin kääntyi vielä Dracoa kohden ja nosti peukkuaan. Draco vastasi eleeseen, Alvin oli tainnut napata tänä iltana itselleen oikean jackpottin, sen verran hottis hänen seuralaisensa oli.

"Tauko?" Robin oli tullut Dracon luo.  
"Kiitos, tekisi kyllä hyvää."  
"Ei kiirettä, nyt taisi hieman rauhoittua", Robin hymyili ja Draco kääntyi kohden takahuonetta.

Mennessään Draco nappasi itselleen kupillisen kahvia, ja tönäisi heilurioven auki. Keittiössä häntä tervehti astianpesukoneen jyske ja tiskareiden uupuneet hymyt. Draco nyökkäsi heille kevyesti ja jatkoi kohden ulko-ovea.

Oven avattuaan vastaan iski ihanan raikas ja vilvoittava yöilma. Oven sulkeuduttua takapihan hiljaisella kujalla vallitsi rauha ja hiljaisuus, jostain kaukaa kantautui liikenteen hälyä mutta muuta ääntä ei kuulunut kuin Dracon tupakansytyttimen naksahdus.

Hitaasti Draco puhalteli savua viileään yöhön ja hörppi kahviaan. Toivottavasti loppuyö sujuisi ongelmitta. Dracosta tuntui, ettei hän jaksaisi tänään selvitellä mitään isompaa draamaa. Hänellä oli riittävästi pohdittavaa omassakin sekavassa elämäntilanteessaan.

 _Hittolainen_ , Draco tuhahti. Eihän hänen ollut tarkoitus ruveta synkistelemään tauollaan. Draco hörppäsi kahviaan ja sytytti uuden savukkeen. Mutta totuus oli, että ero Jasperista oli ottanut yllättävän koville. Toki he olivat olleet sotajalalla koko suhteensa ajan, mutta se oli ollut kuitenkin pisin suhde, mikä Dracolla oli koskaan ollut. Kolme vuotta yhtä on-offia, mutta silti, kolme vuotta oli pitkä aika. Ja seksi, se oli ollut parasta. No, tuskinpa Draco olisi muutoin jaksanutkaan katsella touhua niin pitkään. Mutta nyt se oli ohi. Lopullisesti. Jasper oli tehnyt viimeisen ällöttävän temppunsa, eikä Draco voinut hyväksyä sitä, ei sitten millään.

Viattomat pusut silloin tällöin kavereiden kesken, jopa taputukset pepulle olivat ok, mutta että pettää. Eikä vain yhtä kertaa (sen Draco olisi saattanut jopa antaa anteeksi), vaan vuoden, vuoden, ajan! Ja mikä vielä pahinta, naisen kanssa. Joten se siitä. Draco oli laittanut suhteen saman tien poikki saatuaan kuulla asiasta. Eikä Jasper, se paskiainen, edes yrittänyt kieltää asiaa. Nykyisin hän kuulema asui yhdessä Jennynsä kanssa ja haaveili perheestä. Pyh. Draco eivät moiset asiat voineet vähempää kiinnostaa.

Draco tumppasi savukkeensa tennarinsa pohjaan ja hörppäsi loput tipat kahvikupistaan. Parempi palata töihin ja unohtaa ällöttävä Jasper, ettei koko yö menisi aivan pilalle.

 ~ * ~ 

"Käy hakemassa lasit salin puolelta", Draco kuuli pomonsa äänen takanaan.  
"Okei", Draco nappasi vastahakoisesti tarjottimen ja rätin ja siirtyi tiskin toiselle puolelle.

Puolitutut nipistelivät Dracoa takapuolesta hänen puikkelehtiessa pöytien välissä. Ilta oli edennyt jo lähes valomerkkiin, ja meno oli kaikista villeimmillään. Tämä oli hetki, jota jokainen baarimikko inhosi. Kun asiakkaat eivät löytäneet seuraa, he ryhtyivät avoimesti lähentelemään henkilökuntaa. Draco läpsi rätillään innokkaille käsille ja kävi viemässä ensimmäisen tarjottimellisen laseja keittiöön tiskattavaksi.

Hän siirtyi baarin rauhallisemmalle puolelle, missä oli joukko sohvaryhmiä. Muutamilla sohvilla kävi jo kova kuhina, kun miehet suutelivat himokkaina ja hieroutuivat toisiaan vasten. Eräässä pöydässä näytti olevan sammunut asiakas. _Perhana_ , Draco vihasi näitä hetkiä. Täytyisi käydä kutsumassa portsari, ellei asiakas virkoaisi ja häipyisi hänen kehotuksestaan.

"Hei, kuulehan kaveri, aika nousta ja lähteä", Draco tönäisi jalallaan tummaa miestä.  
Ei vaikutusta. Miehen pää lepäsi pöydällä olevien käsien päällä ja tämä tuntui kuorsaavan.  
"No niin, nousehan nyt", Draco tarttui miehen olkapäähän ja ravisteli, samalla hän katseli ympärilleen olisiko joku työkaveri lähellä, että hän voisi pyytää apua.

Sammunut mies örähti ja nosti viimein päätään. Draco oli vähällä päästää oikein kunnon tyttömäisen kiljaisun kun hänen silmänsä rekisteröivät tutut silmät vuosien takaa.

"Potter?" hän henkäisi.  
Hänen kouluaikojensa vihollinen numero yksi nuokkui pöydässä katse harittaen. Vihreiden silmien loiste oli sammunut ja pieni kuolavana valui miehen suupielestä.

"Tarvitsetko apua?" Robin oli ilmestynyt Dracon viereen.  
"Ei kiitos, saan hoidettua tämän yksin", Draco hätisti Robinin pois ja istahti Potteria vastapäätä.

"No niin, sankari. Mitä helvettiä sinä teet _minun_ baarissani?" Draco sähisi.  
Harryn katse harhaili aikansa ennen kuin kohdistui Dracoon.  
"Malfoy?"  
"Minäpä minä", Draco sanoi ivallisesti.

Äkkiä Harry nousi ylös ja oli horjahtaa ellei Draco olisi reagoinut nopeasti ja napannut tätä kädestä.  
"Missä täällä on vessa?" Harry sanoi ja lähti hoippumaan ovea kohden.  
"Täällä", Draco lähti taluttamaan humalaista miestä kohden oikeaa ovea, joka oli täysin vastakkaisessa suunnassa.

Kun Draco oli tyrkännyt Harryn wc-koppiin, hän kuuli, että he olivat ehtineet juuri ajoissa. Potter antoi ylen rajusti ja äänekkäästi. _Jes, tämä tästä enää puuttuikin_ , Draco mietti nojaillessaan vessan seinään ja kuunnellessaan Harryn kakomista. Viimein ovi avautui ja tummatukkainen mies astui ulos.

"Anteeksi, ja kiitos... Kai", Harry mutisi ja hoippui lavuaarin luo ja valutti vettä käsilleen.  
Draco katseli kuinka Potter huuhtoi kasvojaan. Mitä hittoa Potter teki täällä, homobaarissa? Velhomaailman pelastaja ja jokaisen äidin unelmavävy numero yksi. Eipä olisi uskonut heidän kouluaikoinaan, että Potter olikin näitä poikia.

Viimein Harry suoristautui lavuaarin luota ja katsoi Dracoa pelin kautta.  
"Eikö sinun pitäisi olla töissä, vai kuuluuko teidän tehtäviin huolehtia asiakkaiden kaikista tarpeista?" Harryn katse haastoi mittelemään.  
"Vain erikoistapauksissa Potter, vain erikoistapauksissa", Draco tuhahti ja lähti vihaisena salin puolelle.

Häntä harmitti, että oli antanut Potterille kuvan että häntä kiinnostaisi. Pah! Ei todellakaan. Paitsi kyllä Potterin näkeminen kaikkien vuosien jälkeen oli hätkähdyttänyt. Jotenkin kummallisella tavalla sykähdytti. Johtuiko se siitä, että siinä oli ihminen joka tunsi Dracon, tiesi kuka hän ihan oikeasti oli?

Nopeasti Draco keräsi loput lasit ja palasi tiskin taakse. Samassa valot sammuivat, syttyivät, sammuivat ja syttyivät vielä kerran. Musiikki vaimeni asteittain ja illan viimeinen hidas biisi pyörähti soimaan. Draco huomasi, että Potter oli ilmestynyt tiskille hänen eteensä.

"Saisinko lasillisen..." Harry aloitti, mutta Draco keskeytti hänet.  
"Sori, valomerkki tuli jo. Ja muutenkin sinä et taida tarvita enää lisää."  
"... vettä", Harry päätti lauseensa.

Draco katseli entistä koulutoveriaan hetken, mutta kääntyi laskemaan ison tuopillisen vettä. Potter joi ahnaasi ja laski lasin pöydälle. Robin ilmestyi Dracon luo.  
"Pomo sanoi, että sinä voit jo lähteä, me hoidetaan hommat loppuun."  
"Selvä, kiitos", Draco totesi ja vilkaisi vielä kerran Potteria, joka katsoi takaisin yllättävän intensiivisellä katseella.

Draco kääntyi lähteäkseen, kun Potterin hiljainen ääni pysäytti hänet yllättäen.  
"Tämä erikoistapaus saattaisi kaivata vielä hieman apua..."

 

**II**

Draco jähmettyi paikoilleen ja kääntyi sitten hitaasti ympäri.

"Anteeksi, mitä sinä sanoit Potter?"  
"Erikoistapaus kaipaisi hieman apua", Harryn virnistyksestä ja katseesta ei voinut erehtyä, tämä flirttaili Dracolle.  
"Tule", Draco huomasi sanovansa hampaidensa välistä, ja hetkessä Harry oli noussut eikä näyttänyt enää niin humalaiselta kuin jonkin aika sitten.

Draco johdatti heidät keittiön ja takahuoneen kautta baarin takapihalle. Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut heidän takanaan, Draco oli valmistautunut antamaan Potterille kunnon höykytyksen. Kukaan ei hyppyyttäisi häntä hänen omalla työpaikallaan. Mutta Harry ehti ensin. Hän tarttui Dracoa hartioista ja painoi ahnaat huulensa tämän huulille. _Ohhoh_ , Draco ehti ajatella ennen kuin vastasi suudelmaan.

Harry oli yllättävän hyvä suutelija, eikä tältä puuttunut ainakaan intoa. Kädet vaelsivat levottomasti pitkin Dracon vartaloa, ja Draco huomasi yllätyksekseen nauttivansa kosketuksesta. Siitä oli aikaa kun hänellä oli viimeksi ollut kumppani lakanoidensa välistä, joten pienoista puutettakin oli havaittavissa ilmassa. Dracon keho reagoi Harryn kosketukseen kallistumalla hetki hetkeltä lähemmäs, painautuen aivan kiinni. Lopulta Dracon oli pakko viheltää peli poikki.

"Mennään minun luokseni", hän sanoi käheästi, "pystytkö ilmiintymään."  
Harry nyökkäsi, ja Draco kertoi osoitteensa.

Kahden vaimean poksahduksen jälkeen katu oli autio.

 ~ * ~ 

Dracon olohuone oli sisustettu maltillisesti ja hyvin tyypilliseen jästitapaan. _Ikeaa_ , Harry ajatteli silmättyään nopeasti ympärilleen. Siistiä, mutta ei erityisen kodikasta. Sitten hän nosti katseensa edessään seisovaan mieheen, jonka kasvoilla oli kouluajoilta tuttu vino hymy. Harryn sydän jätti lyönnin välistä, ja hän kumartui uudelleen suutelemaan pehmeitä huulia.

Humalastaan huolimatta Harry oli hyvin tietoinen siitä mitä teki. Hän todella tarvitsi tätä, läheisyyttä. Se, että kohteena oli Draco Malfoy antoi vain jännittävän loppusilauksen asialle. Harry oli ollut hämmästynyt nähdessään Dracon jästiravintolassa, mutta todennut pian että asetelma oli mielenkiintoinen. Se, että Draco oli vastannut hänen suudelmaansa eikä paiskannut Harrya välittömästi päin seinää oli ehkä ollut vielä suurempi yllätys.

Dracon kosketus tuntui sähköiskuina Harryn iholla, ja hän janosi koko ajan lisää, enemmän. Siitä oli niin pitkä aika kun kukaan oli koskenut häntä näin.

He riisuivat vaatteita toistensa yltä hätäisesti, säilyttäen jatkuvan ihokontaktin. Suut ahmivat, kädet hyväilivät ja puristivat. Huohotus täytti olohuoneen. Oli kun he olisivat unohtaneet ketä olivat.

"Anna", Harry pyysi tietämättä edes itse tarkalleen mitä halusi.  
Draco polvistui ja otti Harryn suuhunsa. Niin pehmeä, kuuma! Harryn sormet liukuivat pitkin Dracon tukkaa, kiertyivät ohjaamaan oikeaan suuntaan. Hän painui syvemmälle ja syvemmälle, ja täysin ilman ennakko varoitusta Harry laukesi. Dracon suu imi häntä hellästi, kieli lipoi jokaisen pisaran.

Draco nousi seisomaan ja painoi huulensa Harryn huulille. Harry maistoi itsensä ja naurahti hämmästyneenä. Käsi tapaili Dracon lanteita ja liukuivat pitkin erektiota.

"Pane minua", Harry kuiskasi Dracon huulia vasten.  
"Mielihyvin", Dracon silmät välähtivät.

Draco painoi kätensä Harryn pakaralle ja kirosi, että liukuvoide oli makuuhuoneen laatikossa. Harry tuntui ymmärtävän pienen epäröinnin ja naurahti.  
"Oletko sinä velho vai et?"

Samassa Harry oli kuiskannut jotain ja Dracon sormiin ilmestyi liukastetta. _Kätevää_ , Draco totesi ja liu'utti sormensa Harryn pakaroiden väliin. Hän tunsi kuinka Harryn liukkaat sormet tapailivat hänen kivikovaa kaluaan ja vetelivät kevyesti ainetta jäykkää vartta pitkin.

Harryn aukko oli tiukka, mutta avuliaasti toinen teki parhaansa, että Draco sai työnnettyä toisenkin sormen sisään. Lihakset supistelivat, eikä Draco voinut enää odottaa hetkeäkään vaikka pidempi valmistelu olisi ollut varmaan paikallaan. Hän veti Harryn polvilleen lattialle ja asettui tämän taakse, Harryn laskeutuessa kontilleen. Erektio liukui kaikesta huolimatta yllättävän vaivattomasti sisään ja Draco pysähtyi hetkeksi uskomattoman hyvänolontunteen levitessä ympäri hänen kehoaan. Hän oli niin lähellä, mutta halusi pitkittää vielä hetken. Harry murahti jotain epäselvää, mikä sai Dracon takaisin maan pinnalle. Hitaasti hän liikahti ja sai Harryn suusta palkaksi uuden murahduksen.

Tahti kiihtyi työntö työnnöltä ja Draco menetti viimeisenkin itsehillintänsä rippeen. Harry oli niin kuuma ja tiukka. Kädet Harryn pakaroilla Draco työntyi vielä viimeisen kerran syvälle toisen sisälle ja hetken päästä orgasmi ravisteli hänen koko vartaloaan.  
Hetkeen ei kuulunut kuin heidän hengästynyt ja katkonainen huohotus. Sitten Draco vetäytyi pois Harryn sisältä ja istahti lattialle. Harry kierähti kyljelleen ja he tuijottivat toisiaan. Harry avasi suunsa ensin.

"Sepäs oli."  
"Niin", Draco vastasi hymyyn. "Aika kätevä se loitsu, opetatko?"  
"Toki", Harry irvisti hieman noustessaan.  
"Sattuiko sinua?"  
"Ei tässä ole mitään hätää, viime kerrasta on vain hieman aikaa."

Harry nousi ja lähti eteiseen etsimään vessaa. Draco kierähti selälleen ja jäi tuijottamaan kattoa. Oli hänenkin edellisestä kerrasta ehtinyt kulua jo jonkin aikaa. Itse asiassa aivan liian pitkä aika. Harry oli tuntunut hyvältä. Draco ei mahtanut mitään sille, että hän virnisti itsekseen, uusinta kelpaisi kyllä.

"Saisinko jäädä yöksi?" Harry oli tullut vessasta ja istahti Dracon viereen lattialle.  
"Haluatko todella?" Draco oli yllättynyt.  
"Taidan olla hieman liian kännissä että selviäisin kotiin", Harry virnisti ja sulki toisen silmänsä tihrustaessaan Dracoa.  
"Toki saat jäädä. Tule, mennään makuuhuoneeseen."

Hämärässä huoneessa, vain aavistuksen myöhemmin Draco sai kaipaamansa uusinnan.

 ~ * ~ 

Aurinko oli noussut jo aikoja sitten ja kello kävi puoli yhtätoista kun Harry sai silmänsä auki. Hetken hän katseli ihmeissään valkean makuuhuoneen seiniä ennen kuin muisti missä oli. Hänen vieressään Draco nukkui vielä hiukset silmillään. Harry nousi varovasti, ettei herättäisi Dracoa ja suuntasi pesulle. Onneksi hän oli muistanut juoda ennen nukahtamista krapulan vastalääkkeen, liemen jonka oli oppinut aikoinaan eräästä hyödylliseksi osoittautuneesta liemikirjasta.

Harryn liikkuessa eteisessä ja vessassa Draco kuulosteli tämän liikkeitä. Aikoisiko Harry lähteä sanomatta sanaakaan? Hassu tunne kutitti jossain Dracon vatsanpohjassa. Olisi varmaan molempien kannalta järkevämpää, että Harry vain häipyisi. Vaivaantunut keskustelu aamupalalla yhden yön jutun jälkeen ei ollut Dracon vahvuuksia. Etenkään kun kyseessä oli Harry Potter. Yleensä hän ei tuonut panojaan kotiinsa, sillä hän inhosi juuri tällaisia aamuja. Vaivautuneisuutta, sivuun käännettyjä katseita ja nolostumista, kun kännissä hyvältä tuntunut idea latistuikin päivänvalossa.

Samassa suihkunraikas Harry astui makuuhuoneeseen Dracon pyyhe ympärillään.  
"Huomenta", Harry painoi suukon Dracon suulle kun se olisi ollut maailman luonnollisin asia.  
"Huomenta", Draco sanoi käheästi ja nousi venytellen.

Harryn silmissä välkkyi ilkikurinen hymy kun hän katseli Dracon alastonta ylävartaloa. Draco arvasi, että hän oli täynnä puremia ja jälkiä, Harry oli ollut varsin innokas heidän toisella kierroksellaan.

"Haluatko kahvia?" Draco huomasi kysyvänsä.  
"Kyllä kiitos", Harry vastasi kuivaten tukkaansa.

Keittiössä Draco laittoi kapselin automaattiin ja painoi nappia. Kone surisi ja hyrisi hetken kunnes valutti kupillisen cappuccinoa. Draco otti kupin itselleen ja laittoi toisen kupillisen valumaan Harrylle. Sitten hän siirtyi ikkunaan silmäilemään näkymää. Harry tuli keittiöön täysissä pukeissa ja otti oman kuppinsa.

"Saanko ladata puhelinta hetken, akku on ihan loppu", Harry pyöritteli kädessään matkapuhelinta.  
Draco viittasi ikkunan vieressä olevaan laturiin ja kaivoi laatikosta rypistyneen savukeaskin.  
"Palaako?"  
"Ei kiitos", Harry pudisti päätään viritellessään johtoa.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui keittiöön ja molemmat miehet siemailivat kahvejaan. Draco puhalteli savua ikkunan raosta ulos ja vältteli Harryn katsetta. Tämä oli juuri sitä mitä hän ei halunnut yhden yön jutuiltaan. Lopulta hänen oli pakko tarttua härkää sarvista.

"Kuule, minä en..."  
"En minäkään", Harry keskeytti ennen kuin Draco ehti sanoa enempää. "Kiitos viime yöstä, se oli erittäin mukava, mutta minä en etsi tällä hetkellä mitään vakavampaa."  
"Etkö?" Draco kysyi aidosti hämmästyneenä, senhän olisi pitänyt olla hänen repliikkinsä.  
Harry pudisti päätään, eikä Draco ollut aivan varma oliko tämä huvittunut vai surullinen.

"Minun tilanteeni on... No sanotaan vaikka, että se on hieman monimutkainen", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
"Oletko sinä naimisissa?"  
"En", Harry sanoi painokkaasti.  
"No oletko sinä sitten hetero?" Draco kysyi, vaikka edellisen yön perustella hän ei uskonut sitä hetkeäkään.  
Harry naurahti ja pudisteli päätään. "Bi."  
"Arvasin."

He katselivat toisiaan hetken.  
"Minä en ole sitoutuvaa tyyppiä", Draco sanoi yhtäkkiä ja jatkoi kuin alleviivatakseen sanomaansa, "minuun ei kannata rakastua."  
_Mistä tuokin nyt yhtäkkiä tuli?_ Draco puraisi huultaan. Hänellä ei ollut tapana selitellä panokumppaneilleen mitään. Miksi hän nyt halusi selittää Harrylle?  
"En ajatellut", Harry sanoi vakavana, "rakastua siis."

Samassa Harryn puhelin pirahti soimaan ja automaattisesti Draco kurotti kättensä sitä kohden ja luki näytöltä _Jamie soittaa_.  
"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus udella", Draco mutisi ojentaessaan puhelinta Harrylle joka vilkaisi näyttöä kerran ja vaimensi puhelimen.  
"Ei mitään, soitan hänelle myöhemmin", Harry laittoi puhelimen taskuunsa.

"Kiitos kahvista, ja... no, viime yöstä", Harry laski kupin tiskipöydälle.  
Draco nyökäytti päätään vastaukseksi, mutta ei liikahtanut ikkunan äärestä. Harry asteli eteiseen ja etsiskeli takkiaan, kunnes muisti että he olivat ilmiintyneet suoraan olohuoneeseen edellisenä yönä. Draco odotti henkeään pidätellen, että Harry lähtisi. Hän halusi päästä suihkuun ja omiin oloihinsa. Harry ilmestyi kuitenkin uudelleen keittiön ovelle kietoen kaulaliinaa kaulalleen.

"Kuule, olemme menossa tänään poikaporukalla Vuotavaan noidankattilaan. Ajattelin, että haluaisitko liittyä seuraan."  
Draco kohotti kulmiaan.  
"Miksi? Draco kysyi aidosti ihmeissään.  
"Etkö sinä ikinä kaipaa takaisin? Tarkoitan velhomaailmaan?"

Draco pysähtyi miettimään Harryn kysymystä ihan tosissaan. Kaipasiko hän takaisin? Kyllä, kyllä hän aina silloin tällöin kaipasi. Toki hän käytti velhoutta edelleen lähes päivittäin, mutta olla avoimesti velho, sitä hän ei ollut ollut pitkään aikaan.  
"Seitsemältä", Harry sanoi ja kääntyi viimein lähteäkseen.

Ei hän tietenkään menisi, miksi menisi? Ei hänellä ollut mitään syytä nähdä Potteria uudelleen, puhumattakaan tämän tyhmistä kavereista, jotka olivat kuitenkin kaikki kultaisia rohkelikkoja. Draco liikkui viimein kun kuuli Harryn sulkevan ulko-oven. Sitä paitsi Harrylla taisi olla muuta mielessä. Puhelimen soidessa Harry oli selvästi hätkähtänyt ja näyttänyt hetken syylliseltä. Ehkäpä Draco oli ollut vain hetken huvia, pako arjesta? Harrylla oli kuitenkin kiva pikku asunto ja mukava poikaystävä jossain Viistokujalla. Toisaalta, jos Draco menisi illalla, niin ehkä hän näkisi Harryn miesystävän? Ja toisaalta, hänellä olisi pitkästä aikaa vapaa viikonloppu, eikä hän ollut käynyt aikoihin velhomaailman puolella. Jos hän oli rehellinen itselleen, niin kyllä hänellä oli ollut ikävä.

Seisoessaan suihkun alla Draco muisteli päätöstään lähteä pois, jättää sukupolvien mittainen velhoelämä taakseen. Sodan jälkeen hän oli yrittänyt sopeutua elämään yhdessä muiden kanssa, mutta epäluulo ja kyräilevät katseet olivat lopulta pakottaneet hänet valitsemaan. Toki hän ymmärsi tehneensä paljon virheitä nuorempana, mutta se etteivät muut päässeet niistä ylitse oli ahdistavaa. Oli helpompaa muuttaa jästien keskuuteen, missä hän sitä paitsi pystyi elämään vapaana, sellaisena kun oikeasti, miehistä pitävänä miehenä.

Se, että Harrykin näytti kuuluvan samaan heimoon hänen kanssaan, oli pienoinen yllätys. Miellyttävä sellainen kylläkin. Kuivatessaan itseään Draco mietti Harryn silmissä ollutta katsetta, aivan kuin se olisi porautunut syvälle Dracon sisälle. Mukava värinä kulki pitkin Dracon kehoa. Ja seksi, se oli ollut erittäin, erittäin tyydyttävää. Parempaa kuin Draco oli vielä koskaan kokenut, ja hänellä oli ollut kuitenkin kumppaneita joka sormelle ja varpaalle.


	2. Osa 2

**III**

Harry astui sisään Vuotavaan noidankattilaan ja ravisteli sateenvarjoaan. Nurkkapöydästä vilkutti tuttu seurue: Ron, Dean ja Seamus ja Harry asteli ystäviensä luo. Hän vilkuili muihin pöytiin, mutta Malfoyta ei näkynyt. No, ei hän tosissaan ollut uskonut toisen tulevan.

He olivat olleet koulussa vihamiehiä, mutta sodan jälkeen he olivat ymmärtäneet haudata sotakirveen. Ei heistä koskaan ollut tullut ylimpiä ystäviä, mutta välit olivat muodostuneet kohteliaan etäisiksi. Sitten Malfoy oli yllättäen kadonnut velhomaailmasta ja Harry oli kuullut, että tämä oli siirtynyt asumaan jästinä. Tämä oli yllättänyt ja hätkähdyttänyt monia. Villejä spekulaatioita oli pyörinyt jonkun aikaa ennen kuin aihe unohtui jonkun uuden juorun tieltä.

Eilinen kohtaaminen baarissa oli järkyttänyt Harrya. Ei siksi että Malfoy oli todellakin asettunut asumaan jästimaailmaan, vaan että tämä työskenteli eräässä Lontoon suosituimmissa gay-yökerhoissa. Alkujärkytyksen jälkeen Harry oli toiminut vaistonvaraisesti ja todennut, että se kannatti. Yö oli ollut varsin miellyttävä. Hymy nousi hänen huulilleen kuin varkain.

"Mitä mietit", Ron pukkasi Harrya kylkeen.  
"Malfoyta", Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti, "tapasin hänet eilen ja kutsuin mukaan."  
"Malfoy? Onko hän edelleen elossa?" Ron ihmetteli.  
"Mitä suuremmissa määrin", Harry hymyili.

Samassa mies ilmestyi pöydän viereen toinen kulmakarva koholla.  
"Hei", Harry sanoi ja teki viereensä tilaa.  
Draco istuutui varovasti, kun peläten penkin romahtavan altaan. Muut nyökyttelivät hymyillen, vaikkakin hieman häkeltyneinä käänteestä. Dean viittoi baarimikko-Tomia lähemmäs ja pyysi ensimmäisen kierroksen.

 ~ * ~ 

Dracon täytyi myöntää, että ilta oli yllättävän hauska ja mukava. Alkukankeuksien jälkeen he olivat ryhtyneet muistelemaan kouluaikoja, keskustelleet huispauksen nykytilanteesta, pisteyttäneet professoreitaan paremmuusjärjestykseen ja vaikka mitä muuta mukavaa. Sitten Draco oli keksinyt, että halusi käydä Iskunkiertokujalla parissa kapakassa, nyt kun kerran oli liikkeellä tällä puolella. Harry oli ollut ainoa tarpeeksi rohkea rohkelikkoporukasta lähtemään hänen mukaansa.

Siihen Dracon muistikuvat sitten päättyivätkin illan osalta...

 ~ * ~ 

Suussa maistui kamalalta, päätä särki ja valo kivisti silmiä. Draco raotti silmiään ja totesi olevansa omassa sängyssään, onneksi. Hapuillen hän nousi ylös ja haistoi tuoreen kahvin. Hitaasti hän nousi ja suuntasi kohden keittiötä. Harry seisoi kahvikoneen äärellä ja näppäili puhelintaan huomaamatta Dracoa.

"Huomenta", Dracon kurkku oli käheä ja ääni omituista raakuntaa.  
Harry hätkähti ja laittoi kiireesti puhelimensa pois.  
"Huomenta, mikä olo?"  
"Ei kovin kummoinen", Draco lysähti pöydän ääreen ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Sitten hänen silmänsä osuivat keittiön lattialla hujan hajan oleviin vaatteisiin.

"Tuota...", Draco sanoi ja osoitti vaatteita, "harrastettiinko me..."  
"Seksiäkö?" Harry kysyi huvittuneena, mutta pudisteli päätään.  
"Emmekö?" Draco tunsi jostain syytä helpotusta asian vuoksi.  
"Ei sillä etteikö yrityksestä ollut puutetta", Harry sanoi vihjaillen ja Draco värähti. "Mutta sammuneet henkilöt eivät ole oikein koskaan sytyttäneet minua."  
"Auts, todella viehättävää", Draco mutisi ja katseli seiniä.

"Miksi sitten jäit?" Draco kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Koska pyysit."  
"Pyysinkö?" Draco kysyi hämmästyneenä, ja epämääräinen mielikuva ajelehti jostain alitajunnasta. "En kai vain _anellut_?"  
Harryn leveä hymy riitti vastaukseksi ja Draco voihkaisi.

Jostain kuului puhelimen pirinää, Harry hätkähti ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Vilkaistuaan näyttöä hän siirtyi olohuoneen puolelle.  
"Anteeksi, minun on pakko vastata", Harry sanoi nopeasti ja pyyhkäisi puhelimen näyttöä. "Hei Jamie."

Draco kohotti kulmiaan, mutta nousi mennäkseen vessaan. Toimitettuaan asiansa ja avattuaan oven Draco huomasi Harryn olevan edelleen puhelimessa. _Taitaa olla tärkeää_ , Draco pohti ja kurkotti itselleen kahvikupin. Hän tarkoituksenaan ei ollut salakuunnella Harrya, mutta kuuli sattumalta sanat jotka Harry lausui yllättävän pehmeällä äänellä.  
"Tulen tunnin päästä, nähdään silloin."

Nopeasti Draco siirtyi pois oven luota nojailemaan ikkunaan. Harry astui keittiöön haroen tukkaansa kärsimättömän oloisena.  
"Anteeksi, minun on mentävä."  
"Ei mitään", Draco kohautti välinpitämättömän näköisenä olkiaan.  
"Kuule, annatko numerosi, jos vaikka..." Harry sanoi.  
"Sinun tilanteesihan piti olla... monimutkainen", Draco napautti ja Harry naurahti.  
"Totta, niinhän se onkin, mutta..."

Draco katseli hetken tummatukkaista miestä pää kallellaan. Ei kai siitä mitään haittaakaan olisi. Seksi oli kuitenkin ollut mahtavaa ja eilinen piipahdus velhomaailmassa, ennen sitä Draco ei ollut ymmärtänytkään kuinka paljon hän välillä kaipasi takaisin. Niinpä Draco luetteli numeronsa.

Kun Harry oli lähtenyt, jo toisen kerran parin päivän sisällä, Draco valui lattialle istumaan. Mitä hittoa oli oikein tapahtumassa? Dracollahan ei pitänyt olla minkäänlaisia tunteita Harrya kohtaan. Sitä paitsi Draco oli vasta eronnut joitakin kuukausia aikaisemmin, eikä missään nimessä etsinyt mitään vakavaa Jasperin jälkeen. Lisäksi näytti siltä, että Harrylla oli joku toinen mies. No, se ei todellakaan olisi Dracon ongelma. Hän ei tekisi aloitetta, vaan pallo oli Harrylla, hänhän sen numeronkin oli pyytänyt.

 ~ * ~ 

Draco juoksi Hyde Parkissa ja katseli edessään juoksevan miehen takapuolta. Mukavan kiinteän näköinen. Harmi vain että miehen tyttöystävä juoksi tämän rinnalla ponihäntä heiluen. Oli kulunut pari päivää kun Harry oli lähtenyt, eikä miehestä ollut kuulunut pihahdustakaan, mikä ei liiemmin yllättänyt Dracoa. Näin hän oli hieman ajatellutkin asian menevän. Yllättäen hän huomasi jonkun juoksevan rinnallaan ja kääntyi hämmästyneenä.

"Draco, olethan se sinä", Alicia Spinnet sovitti askeleensa Dracon askeliin.  
"Hei", Draco sanoi hämmästyneenä.  
He olivat pelanneet yhden kauden huispausta yhdessä Alician kanssa, kunnes Draco oli päättänyt karistaa velhomaailman tomut jaloistaan.  
"Kuulin, että olitte olleet poikien kanssa kermakaljalla", Alicia virnisti. "Oletko sinä palannut nyt takaisin?"  
"En suinkaan, kunhan kävin kääntymässä", Draco naurahti.  
"Ai, Harry sanoi, että..." Alican lause katkesi kun hän joutui väistämään vastaantulevaa pyöräilijä joukkoa eikä tämä hetkeen sanonut mitään.

"Mitä Harry sanoi?" Draco ei malttanut olla hiljaa pidempään.  
"Niin, kun kävin hänen luonaan eilen, hän kertoi että teillä oli ollut mukava ilta."  
"Kävit hänen luonaan? Tiedätkö hänen osoitteensa?"  
"Tietenkin, miksi?" Alician katse oli muuttunut epäluuloiseksi.  
"No, koska..." Draco yritti kuumeisesti miettiä tekosyytä. "Lupasin lainata hänelle erään... kirjan... mutta en muista enää osoitetta. Taisin olla hieman tuiterissa. Joku street se oli... Ja koska minulla ei ole omaa pöllöä, enkä..." Draco kuuli itsekin miten ohuelta hänen selityksensä kuulosti, mutta Alicia huitaisi kädellään.  
"Wish Street 113."  
"No niinhän se oli", Draco läppäsi kädellään otsaansa kuin olisi muistanut osoitteen itsekin siinä samassa. "Kiitos."

He juoksivat vielä hetken rinnakkain ennen kuin Draco kääntyi kotiinsa. Nyt hänellä oli Harryn osoite, mutta mitä hän sillä oikeastaan edes teki? Hänenhän oli tarkoitus odottaa, että Harry ottaisi yhteyttä. Mutta toisaalta oli hyvä varautua, jos Harry olisi vaikka hukannut hänen numeronsa.

Missähän Wish Street sijaitsi? Draco pohti seistessään suihkun alla. Hän ei muistanut sen nimistä katoa mistään päin Britannian velhomaailmaa. Itse asiassa hän ei tiennyt Harrysta oikeastaan mitään muutakaan. Kävikö tämä töissä? Mitä tämä puuhaili päivät?

Viimeisen sodan jälkeen velhomaailma oli ollut sekaisin, mutta vähitellen rauha ja järjestys oli palautunut. Harry oli tietenkin maailmanpelastaja numero yksi, mutta ei ollut ihme kyllä patsastellut julkisuudessa kuten kouluaikoina. Tai sitten Dracolla oli tästä väärä kuva. Ainakaan muutama päivä sitten Harry ei ollut vaikuttanut ylimieliseltä paskiaiselta.

Draco puki ylleen, ja hyppelehti portaat alas. Hänen työvuoronsa alkaisi vajaan tunnin päästä, joten hänen olisi syytä kiirehtiä metroon  
ehtiäkseen ajoissa. Pomo ei tykännyt jos hän myöhästyisi, onneksi tänään olisi tiedossa rauhallinen ilta. Ehkä Robin olisi vuorossa, Dracoa hymyilytti.

Metron heiluessa Draco etsi puhelimestaan karttasovelluksen ja laittoi määränpääksi Wish Streetin. Hän ei uskonut ohjelman löytävän katua, mutta yllättyi kun pieni piste ilmestyi aivan Lontoon laitamille. Hyvä, Draco hymähti, vaikkei oikein tiennyt itsekään, miksi asia oli ollut niin tärkeä.

 ~ * ~ 

"Hei komistus", Robin läppäsi Dracoa takapuolelle.  
"Hei vaan itsellesi siloposki", Draco suikkasi suukon häntä itseään kahdeksan vuotta nuoremman Robinin poskelle ja nuorukainen punastui.  
"Oliko kivat vapaat?"  
"No jaa, menettelihän ne", Draco vastasi, sillä hän ei pahemmin jakanut yksityiselämäänsä työkavereilleen.

Työvuoro sujui juuri niin madelleen kun Draco oli epäillytkin. Vähän väliä hän vilkuili puhelintaan odottaen koko ajan soittoa tai edes viestiä Harrylta. Miten tässä nyt näin oli päässyt käymään? Draco pudisteli päätään huvittuneena. Hänhän oli nimenomaan sanonut Harrylle, ettei halunnut sitoutua, mutta... Jokin pieni nakersi hänen sisällään. Oliko se heidän yhteisen yönsä muisto vai halu oppia tuntemaan Harry paremmin?

Muutama asiakas notkui baaritiskillä ja Robin flirttaili heille Dracon nojaillessa tiskiin hieman kauempana. Samassa Dracon taskussa värähti. Viesti. Voisikohan se olla Harrylta? Draco vilkaisi puhelinta ja hänen sydämensä hypähti.

"Sopiiko jos käyn tauolla?" Draco kysyi hätäisesti Robinilta, joka vain viittoi Dracoa menemään keskeyttämättä juttuaan asiakkaan kanssa.

Draco lähes juoksi ulos viileään iltaan. Kädet hieman vapisten hän kaivoi ensin savukkeet esiin ja sytytti yhden palamaan. Sitten hän näpläsi puhelimensa lukituksen auki ja luki viestin.

_Miten menee? Olen ajatellut sinua. -Harry_

Draco näppäili nopeasti vastauksen.

_Hyvin, kiitos kysymästä. Olen töissä. Minäkin olen ajatellut sinua. -Draco_

Vastaus tuli lähes välittömästi.

_Monelta pääset? -H_

_Puolilta öin. -D_

Draco jäi jännittyneenä odottamaan vastausta. Kesti hetken ennen kuin puhelin surahti jälleen.

_Nähdäänkö?_

_Tule puoli yhdeltä minun luokseni._

_Sovittu._

Dracon sydän hypähti kun hän lähti takaisin sisälle. Hän näkisi Harryn töiden jälkeen.

 ~ * ~ 

Hermostuneena Draco suki hiuksiaan vaikka kuinka monennen kerran. Hänelle oli tullut kiire ja hän oli joutunut taas turvautumaan ilmiintymiseen ehtiäkseen ajoissa kotiinsa. Entä jos Harry ei tulisikaan? Draco pureskeli peukaloaan kun ovelta kuului kevyt koputus.  
Helpottuneena hän kiskaisi oven auki ja Harry astui sisään.

"Hei", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
"Hei", Draco kuiskasi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs.

Samassa Harry oli sulkenut hänet syliinsä ja painanut vaativat huulensa Dracon huulille. Kaikki epäilykset, joita Dracon mielessä oli pyörinyt, olivat kaikonneet täysin. Harry todellakin halusi häntä, se ei jäänyt missään mielessä epäselväksi.

Hengästyttävän suudelman jälkeen Harry irrottautui hieman ja riisui takkinsa.  
"Jospa me tällä kertaa ehtisimme makuuhuoneeseen asti", Draco tarttui Harrya kädestä ja johdatti hänet kohden sänkyä, mihin hän oli juuri ehtinyt vaihtaa puhtaat lakanat. Eikä Harry vastustellut vaan puristi Dracoa takapuolesta.

 _Rauhassa_ , Draco ajatteli. Hän halusi Harrya aivan valtavasti, mutta ei halunnut pitää kiirettä. Tällä kertaa hän halusi nauttia toisesta, herkutella. Kun Draco napitti paitansa hitaasti auki Harryn istuessa sängynlaidalla, hän näki Harryn silmistä, ettei tällä kertaa olisi aikaa edetä hitaasti. Harryn silmissä paloi kiihkon tuli, ja Draco huomasi sen tarttuvan häneen itseensäkin. Nopeasti hän kiskoi vaatteet yltään, samalla kun Harry hankkiutui eroon omistaan.

Sulavalla liikkeellä Harry kiskaisi Dracon vierelleen sängylle ja hiveli hänen vatsaansa.  
"Treenaatko sinä?" Harryn ääni oli käheä.  
"Juoksen", Draco vastasi ja siveli Harryn hauista, joka oli yllättävän iso hänen muistoihinsa luikusta koulupojan vartalosta.

"Entä itse?"  
"Käyn silloin tällöin nostelemassa rautaa salilla", Harry kumartui hyväilemään suullaan Dracon rintakehää.  
"Se pukee sinua", Draco sanoi ja voihkaisi kun Harryn kieli tavoitti hänen nänninsä, "lihakset siis."  
"Kiitos", Harry puhalsi juuri nuolemaansa nänniin ja Draco kirahti. "Vieläkö sinä haluat jutella, vai..."

Harry nosti paljon puhuvasti toista kulmakarvaansa ja Draco hymähti. _Ei puheita_. Samassa Harryn käsi etsiytyi Dracon jalkojen väliin, löysi kovan elimen ja puristi sitä. Dracon silmät painuivat kiinni, kun Harry laskeutui alemmas ja otti Dracon suuhunsa. Ensin hitaasti, maistellen, mutta imaisten yllättäen nopeasti ja taitavasti. Draco taivutti selkäänsä ja levitti jalkojaan. _Oi kyllä_ , tänään hän haluaisi tuntea Harryn sisällään. Eikä Harry muuta vihjettä enää kaivannut. Nopeasti hän mutisi liukasteloitsun (Dracon täytyisi todellakin opetella se!) ja sormeili Dracon aukkoa.

Harryn kuuma suu ja liukas sormi saivat Dracon heittelehtimään sängyllä. Tämä oli jotain uskomattoman ihanaa. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan koskettanut häntä näin... _intensiivisesti_. Harry tuntui olevan joka solullaan läsnä, nauttivan Dracosta ja jakavan tälle koko huomionsa. Kuulostellen koko ajan Dracon tuntemuksia ja sovittaen kosketuksensa niihin.

Dracolla oli ollut useita kumppaneita jo ennen Jasperia, ja muutama myös heidän off-jaksoillaan. Osa miehistä oli ollut hätäisiä, osa hakenut vain omaa nautintoaan, muutama taas oli ollut liian arka edes koskettamaan kunnolla. Vain Jasperin kanssa Draco oli aikaisemmin nauttinut ja _rakastellut_ , mutta nyt jälkikäteen ajateltuna siitäkin oli puuttunut se jokin. Kipinä? Intohimo?

Jostain kuului uikutuksen kaltaista ääntä, ja Draco ymmärsi äänen tulevan hänen omasta suustaan. Hän oli räjähtämäisillään, aivan reunalla, mutta sitten Harry vetäytyi yllättäen pois. Draco avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti jalkojensa välissä huohottavaa miestä.

"Odota", Harry puristi silmänsä kiinni. "Odota hetki."  
Draco ymmärsi täysin, miltä Harrysta tuntui. Hänkin tasasi omaa hengitystään, yritti rauhoittua, ettei laukeaisi ennen aikojaan.

Lopulta Harry mumisi jälleen loitsun ja siveli omalle erektiolleen liukastusta ja tuli lähemmäs Dracoa.  
"Anteeksi, en tiedä pystynkö olemaan..." Harry aloitti himosta paksulla äänellä, mutta Draco keskeytti hänet.  
"Tule. Nyt. Heti."

Harry työntyi Dracon sisälle mahdollisimman hitaasti, mutta Draco kietoi jalkansa Harryn ympärille ja veti miehen kerralla pohjaan saakka. _Luoja!_ Harry oli yllättävän iso. Ei sillä, että se olisi haitannut, mitä nyt hieman tuntui. Harryn tiivis katse sai Dracon värisemään. Hän tulisi saamaan elämänsä kyydin aivan pian, Harryn katse kertoi sen ja Draco oli valmis ottamaan sen avosylin vastaan. Ja sitten Harry liikahti ensimmäisen kerran.

Kukaan ei ollut koskaan, _ikinä_ , pannut Draco Malfoyta sillä tavalla. Vaikka Harry tyydytti ensisijaisesti omaa tarvettaan, hän ei missään vaiheessa unohtanut Dracon nautintoa. Kuinka Harry sen teki, sitä Draco ei pystynyt ymmärtämään. Mutta kun hän laukesi, rajusti ja pitkään, hän huusi Harryn nimeä ja näki tähtiä.

Dracosta tuntui, että hän putosi jostain todella korkealta. Etäisesti hän hahmotti sisällään jatkuvan liikkeen, joka pysähtyi yhtäkkiä ja jotain sykki syvällä pitkän aikaa. Sitten Harry laski päänsä Dracon kaulaa vasten ja Draco kuuli vain katkonaista huohotusta.

"Sinä olet..." Harryn kuiskaus kutitti Dracon poskea.  
"Niin sinäkin."

Lopulta Harry vetäytyi ja kierähti Dracon viereen sängylle.

"Jäätkö yöksi?" Draco kysyi ja silitti Harryn rintaa.  
"En voi", Harry oli aidosti pahoillaan.  
"Miksi?" Draco kuiskasi pettyneenä.  
"Aamulla on superaikainen nousu töihin", Harry pahoitteli ja kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa. "Olisi epäreilua, että herättäisin sinut turhaan."  
"Ei se haittaisi."  
"Tiedän. Mutta näin on parasta."

Harry ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen vaan katseli vieressään makaavaa vaaleaa miestä. Kuinka he olivat tähän päätyneet? Harrya hymyilytti, mutta samassa hän vakavoitui. Oliko viisasta antaa tunteiden ohjata tällä tavalla? Tässä voisi käydä vielä todella hassusti, mutta toisaalta seksi Dracon kanssa oli aivan mahtavaa. Harry oli kaivannut vertaistaan kumppania jo niin monta vuotta, että oli ollut jo vähällä menettää toivonsa. Lopulta hän nousi ja kaivoi taikasauvan housujensa taskusta.

"Mitä sinä?" Draco oli noussut istumaan ja tuijotti Harryn sauvaa.  
"Puhdistan itseni, ei ole aikaa käydä suihkussa", Harry sanoi ja heilautti näppärästi sauvaansa. "Haluatko?" hän kysyi Dracoon päin kääntyen.

Draco pudisti päätään. Hän kävisi mieluummin suihkussa. Harry pukeutui ja kumartui painamaan vielä viimeisen suudelman Dracon huulille.  
"Kiitos."  
"Kiitos itsellesi", Draco virnisti.  
"Soitellaan", Harry sanoi ja katosi vaimean poksahduksen saattelemana.

 

**IV**

Kului kolme päivää, kolme loputtoman pitkää päivää ennen kuin Draco sai jälleen viestin Harrylta. Se ei tosin johtanut mihinkään, sillä Dracolla oli kädet täynnä töitä viikonloppuna. Baari pullisteli asiakkaita ja Draco joutui tekemään pitkää päivää kun pari työkaveria oli sairastunut flunssaan.

He viestittelivät Harryn kanssa satunnaisesti, mutta Dracolla ei työputkessa ollut juurikaan aikaa tai energiaa Harrylle. Kun Dracolla oli viimein vapaapäivä, hän muisti että oli luvannut viettää sen Alvinin ja muutamien muiden kavereidensa kanssa. Draco olisi halunnut perua sovitun menon, mutta Harrylla tuntui olevan myös kiireitä, joten Draco ajatteli, ettei tekisi pahaa viettää päivä ystävien kanssa.

He lähtivät syömään porukalla erääseen Lontoon uuteen, vasta-avattuun ravintolaan. Ruoka oli pettymys, kuin myös seura, Draco huomasi pian. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti, silti jotain tuntui puuttuvan, jotain oleellista ja tärkeää. Draco ei vain kuollakseen keksinyt, mitä.  
Ensin hän ajatteli sen johtuvan Harrysta, mutta totesi pian ettei asia ollut niin. Sitten hän ajatteli kavereidensa tulleen tylsiksi, kunnes hän viimein oivalsi pitkään pinnan alla kyteneen syyn. Taikuus. Se puuttui tästä porukasta kokonaan.

Draco oli viime päivien aikana käyttänyt jälleen taikuutta enemmän kuin vuosiin aikaisemmin. Siitä oli tullut jälleen luonteva osa hänen elämäänsä. Näppärästi hän silitti kauluspaitansa yhdellä sauvan heilautuksella tai siivosi roskat pois hetkessä _putsis_ -loitsulla. Hän ei ollut muistanut kuinka paljon taikuus _helpotti_ elämää. Jästien parissa hän ei tietenkään voinut heilutella sauvaansa, ja välillä se turhautti.

Myös puheenaiheet olivat pliisuja. Kun he olivat Harryn ja tämän kavereiden kanssa vertailleet lohikäärmeitä ja niiden ominaisuuksia, niin Alvinin ja kumppaneiden hiusmuotoilutuotekeskustelut vaikuttivat aika kesyiltä. Äkkiä Dracon mieleen nousi muisto luudalla lentämisestä. Miten hän olikaan voinut unohtaa sen miltä tuulen tuiverrus tuntui kasvoilla. Juokseminen ei ollut mitään verrattuna luudalla lentämiseen!

Yhtäkkiä Dracon tuli niin ikävä velhomaailmaa, että hän nousi ylös ja oli valmis kaikkoontumaan siltä seisomalta, mutta kohtasi kuitenkin kavereidensa kysyvät katseet.  
"Äh, muistin juuri yhden jutun mikä piti hoitaa tänään", Draco mutisi ja marssi niine hyvineen pois ravintolasta.

Syrjäisellä sivukadulla Draco varmisti, ettei kukaan nähnyt, ja ilmiinnytti itsensä Vuotavaan noidankattilaan. Siellä häntä tervehdittiin ystävällisesti, ja takapihan kautta Draco pääsi Viistokujalle. Oli vilkas arkipäivä ja kujalla pyöri paljon noitia ja velhoja, seassa näkyivät monet tutut kasvot ja Draco hymyili leveästi.

Hän vietti mukavan iltapäivän tutuissa kaupoissa, jutteli tuttujen kanssa ja kävi jopa Weasleyn Welhowitseissä, missä hän tapasi hämmästyneen Ronin ja joukon muita tuttuja. Draco rupatteli heidän kanssaan aikansa, osti muutaman pilailutarvikkeen ja lähti viimein takaisin kohden jästimaailmaa ja kotiaan.

 ~ * ~ 

Draco lojui kylvyssä ja mietti päiväänsä. Oli tehnyt hyvää käydä Viistokujalla, hän tunsi olonsa onnellisemmaksi kuin aikoihin. Seuraavaksi hänen ajatuksensa eksyivät Harryyn. Mitähän tämä puuhasi parhaillaan? Äkkiä Dracolle tuli vastustamaton tunne, että hänen oli nähtävä Harry. Kerrottava tälle päivästään, jaettava ajatuksensa ja ikävänsä velhomaailmasta.

Nopeasti Draco nousi kylvystä ja kuivasi itsensä yhdellä sauvan heilautuksella. _Siunattu taikuus!_ Hän kiskoi ylleen t-paidan, farkut ja heitti ylleen vielä väljän collegepusakan. Hetken hän pyöri asunnossa, ja mietti pitäisikö hänen viedä jotain Harrylle. Kello oli vasta kuusi, joten olisikohan epäkohteliasta viedä viiniä? Ehkä ei, vaikka olikin arki-ilta, eihän se sitä tarkoittanut että heidän pitäisi avata pullo saman tien.

Hymyillen Draco nappasi telineestä sopivan punaviinin ja keskittyi ilmiintymään. Hän ei voisi pelmahtaa suoraan Harryn ulko-ovelle, joten hän hahmotti kännykän kartalta lähimmän turvalliseksi luokittelemansa paikan ja ilmiintyi sinne.

Vatsassa nipisteli kun Draco asteli kohden Harryn omakotitaloa. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että Harry oli omakotitalo-tyyppiä, mutta talo oli kodikkaan näköinen ja ikkunoista hohti lämmintä valoa. Jännitti.

Draco kohotti kätensä, epäröi hetken, _vielä pystyisi perääntymään_ , mutta koputti lopulta kolme kertaa napakasti. Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään, sitten askeleet lähestyivät oven toisella puolella ja naurava Harry avasi oven. Harryn ilme valahti kuitenkin saman tien kun hän näki oven takana olevan Dracon.

"Sinä", Harry henkäisi lähes kauhuissaan ja vilkaisi vaistomaisesti taakseen.  
"Ajattelin yllättää", Draco sanoi iloisena huomaamatta Harryn kauhistunutta ilmettä ja kohottaen viinipulloa.  
"Ai", Harry sanoi ja silmäili vauhkosti ympärilleen.  
"Kävin tänään Viistokujalla ja..." Draco aloitti mutta keskeytti kun jostain sisältä kuului kolinaa.

Harry ummisti silmänsä hetkeksi ja avatessaan ne hän kohtasi Dracon kysyvän katseen. Hetken päästä Dracon silmiin syttyi oivallus,  
jota seurasi lähes alaston pakokauhu.

"Sinä et taida olla yksin?" Draco kuiskasi.  
"En", Harry puri huultaan. Tämä ei ollut oikea aika saatikka paikka, häntä harmitti.

Draco katsoi kauhusta laajentunein silmin kun ovi avautui lisää ja Harryn rinnalle astui toinen hahmo. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut mies, eikä nainen, vaan... _lapsi_. Arviolta viisivuotias tummatukkainen poika seisoi vakavana Harryn vierellä ja katseli Dracoa.

"Isä, kuka tuo on?" poika kuiskasi Harrylle.

 _Isä?!?_ Draco tuijotti ensin poikaa, sitten Harrya jonka silmissä näkyi pohjaton suru sekä jotain mitä Draco ei pystynyt järkytykseltään ymmärtämään.

 _Anteeksi_ , Harry muodosti sanat huulillaan ja kääntyi pojan puoleen.

"Jamie, tässä on isän vanha ystävä Draco. Draco, saanko esitellä poikani James, _Jamie_ , Potterin."  
"Hauska tutustua", Jamie sanoi ja ojensi kättään.  
"Kuin myös", Draco sanoi ja tarttui käteen hämmentyneenä.  
He seisoivat hetken hiljaa ovella, kunnes Jamie nykäisi Harrya hihasta.  
"Pyydä hänet sisälle."  
"Aivan", Harry havahtui. "Haluaisitko tulla sisään Draco?"

Draco nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Jamie hymyili iloisesti ja Harry avasi ovea enemmän. Draco astui kodikkaaseen eteiseen.

"Anteeksi, minulla ei ole muita tuomisia kuin tämä", Draco kohotti viinipulloa.  
"Ei se mitään, meillä on kaakaota, haluatko?" Jamie sanoi iloisena ja hävisi jonnekin vasemmalle.

Draco pyörähti salamana Harryyn päin.  
"Sinähän sanoit ettet ole naimisissa", hän sihisi hiljaa.  
"En olekaan", Harry sanoi ja samassa Jamie palasi.  
"E-r-o-n-n-u-t?" Draco tavasi.  
"L-e-s-k-i", Harry vastasi ja Draco huomasi kyyneleen tämän silmäkulmassa. "Kaksi vuotta."

Suru valtasi yllättäen Dracon mielen. Hän tiesi, että Harry oli menettänyt elämässään paljon. Vanhemmat, kummisedän, Dumbledoren, joukon ystäviä sodassa Voldemortia vastaan ja nyt vielä puolison. Ei ollut ihme, että maailmanpelastaja kaipasi hieman läheisyyttä.

"Isä, saako Draco tulla olohuoneeseen?" Jamie kysyi innostuneena.  
"Saa, Draco on myös velho", Harry vastasi pojalleen ja viittasi Dracoa astumaan edeltä.

Draco oli edelleen hämmentynyt eikä siksi huomannut keskustelussa mitään outoa. Mutta silmättyään tarkemmin ympärilleen olohuoneessa hän ymmärsi miksi Jamie oli ollut huolissaan. Huone oli täynnä taikaa, taulujen hahmot liikkuivat, nurkassa kastelukannu kasteli itsekseen muutamaa ruukkukasvia ja takan yllä kiemurteleva koriste vaihtoi jatkuvasti väriä ja muotoa.

Jamie toi touhukkaana kolmea höyryävää kuppia tarjottimella ja laski ne sohvapöydälle Päivän profeetan ja parin pergamenttirullan viereen. Kauempana kirjoituspöydällä yksinäinen sulkakynä raapusti jotain paperille.

"Ole hyvä", Harry ojensi kaakaokupin Dracolle joka oli istuutunut sohvalle.  
"Keittiössä ei ole tällä hetkellä taikuutta, joten jos olisit ollut jästi niin oltaisiin juotu kaakaot siellä", Jamie selitti Dracolle.  
"Jahas, vai niin", Draco sanoi ja katseli edelleen ympärilleen.

"Mihin tupaan sinä kuuluit? Minä toivon, että pääsen rohkelikkoon niin kuin isäkin. Mummi ja ukki eivät tiedä, että minä olen velho. Heille ei saa keroa, koska he ovat jästejä. Minä haluaisin itselleni oman luudan mutta isä ei anna. Onko sinulla luutaa? Entä onko sinulla pöllöä? Meillä on ja sen nimi on..."  
"No niin Jamie, kiitos riittää", Harry lopetti napakasti pojan puhetulvan ja loi anteeksipyytävän katseen Dracoon. "Juohan kaakaosi Jamie, sitten on aika mennä nukkumaan."

Draco hörppi juomaansa vaitonaisena ja mietti ankarasti. Niin juuri, kun Harry oli puhunut puhelimessa hän oli puhunut Jamielle, omalle pojalleen. Ja Draco oli kuvitellut, että kyseessä oli joku toinen mies. Hän muisti mustasukkaisuuden piston, joka oli tuolloin nipistänyt.  
Harry huomasi, että Draco olisi halunnut kuulla kaiken heti. Mutta hän ei halunnut kertoa Jamien kuullen.  
"Minä vien pojan nukkumaan, puhutaan sitten", Harry sanoi ja hipaisi kevyesti, Jamien huomaamatta Dracon poskea. "Ethän häviä minnekään sillä aikaa?"  
Draco pudisti päätään ja Harry lähti yläkertaan pitäen kädestä tummatukkaista poikaa.

Yksin jäätyään Draco ummisti silmänsä. Mitä tämä tarkoitti? Oliko hän valmis tällaiseen? Harrylla oli lapsi, kun taas Dracolla ei ollut minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa perustaa perhettä, leikkiä kotia, yrittää kasvattaa lasta. Seksi oli kyllä loistavaa, mutta että lapsi. Oikeasti?

 ~ * ~ 

Harry palasi alakertaan sekavissa mietteissä. Miksi Dracon oli pitänyt ilmestyä hänen ovelleen näin yllättäen. Toki Harry oli ajatellut kertoa, mutta myöhemmin. Sitä paitsi eihän heidän välillään ollut edes mitään minkä takia Harry olisi ollut tilivelvollinen toiselle. Seksi oli seksiä, mutta eivät he olleet sitoutuneet toisiinsa, tai sopineet mistään vakavammasta.

Draco makasi sohvalla ja lueskeli Päivän profeettaa, mutta nousi heti kun Harry astui huoneeseen.

"Taidan olla sinulle selityksen velkaa", Harry huokaisi ja istui Dracoa vastapäätä nojatuoliin.  
"Ei sinun tarvitse", Draco yritti, mutta ääni paljasti kuinka utelias hän todellisuudessa oli.

"Minä väsyin", Harry aloitti ja Draco kohotti kulmiaan. "Väsyin velhomaailmaan, väsyin velvollisuuksiin, kaikkeen siihen... sontaan. Halusin vain hetkeksi pois, halusin olla ihan tavallinen nuorimies, ilman että minulta vaadittiin koko ajan jotain. Mutta sitten tapasinkin Taran täällä. Hän oli jästityttö ja rakastuin, tai luulin rakastuvani, päätä pahkaa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua siitä, kuka minä olin. _Poika joka elää, Valittu_ ja muuta soopaa. Pääsin kyllä pois velhomaailmasta, se oli täydellistä, aivan mahtavaa. Sain olla vain Harry ilman vastuuta ja odotuksia, mutta sitten Tara tulikin raskaaksi. Hänen vanhempansa vastustivat liittoamme, enkä minäkään ollut mitenkään riemuissani menossa naimisiin lähes tuntemattoman tytön kanssa."

Draco hymähti, miten tyypillistä Harrylta. Naida puolituttu tyttö vain koska tämä oli pamahtanut paksuksi.

"Sitten Jamie syntyi ja elämäni asettui kerta heitolla uusille urille. Millään muulla ei ollut enää merkitystä kuin Jamiella ja hänen hyvinvoinnillaan. Onnistuin löytämään jonkinlaisen tasapainon elämässäni, mutta siitä huolimatta elämä Taran kanssa oli haastavaa. Hänellä oli ongelmia jotka paljastuivat vasta kuin Jamie oli vuoden ikäinen. Hänellä oli taipumusta itsetuhoisuuteen, ja lopulta hän onnistui tavoitteessaan. Jamie oli silloin kolmen ja me jäimme kahden."

Harry vaikeni hetkeksi ja pyyhki silmiään.

"Tämä on hirveää sanoa, mutta toisaalta Taran kuolema oli helpotus. Olin huomannut Jamiessa merkit jo varhain, hänestä oli myös tulossa velho. Tara ei olisi koskaan ymmärtänyt, hän olisi ollut vain kateellinen ja mustasukkainen Jamielle, että tämä osasi jotain mitä hän ei. Joten hänen kuolemansa jälkeen minä pystyin jälleen olemaan oma itseni, velho siis. Taran vanhempien vuoksi emme voi muuttaa pois jästimaailmasta, joten olemme ikään kuin puun ja kuoren välissä. Onneksi Jamie on fiksu poika ja ymmärtää rajat."

"Miten sinä sitten... Silloin baarissa?" Draco kysyi.  
"Välillä minun on pakko päästä pois, siis pois ihan kaikesta. Pois velhomaailmasta, pois jästimaailmasta. Silloin minä vien Jamien hoitoon joko Hermionelle ja Ronille tai isovanhemmilleen ja vedän perseet olalle ja käyn nussimassa jotain tuntematonta. Tai siis..." Harryn silmät levisivät kauhistuneena ja hän katsoi Dracoa.

"Tai jotain puolituttua", Draco hymyili surumielisesti.  
"Ei", Harry oli hetkessä Dracon vieressä sohvalla ja tarttui tätä kädestä. "Se mitä sinun kanssasi tapahtui oli jotain... jotain uskomatonta. En ole koskaan ennen kokenut mitään sellaista."  
"En minäkään", Draco kuiskasi, mutta veti kätensä Harryn otteesta. "Minun täytyy varmaan vähän sulatella asioita."

Harry nyökkäsi tunnottomana. Hän oli arvannut, että tässä kävisi näin. Draco ei ollut kovin lapsiystävällistä tyyppiä. Siksi hän oli halunnut pitkittää väistämätöntä, mutta nyt Draco tiesi ja Harry tiesi, että kun tämä lähtisi, hän ei enää palaisi. Pala nousi Harryn kurkkuun, mutta itku ei auttanut, ei ollut koskaan auttanut kun kyseessä oli Draco Malfoy.

Draco nousi sohvalta.  
"Minun taitaa olla parasta mennä", Draco sanoi vaimeasti eikä katsonut Harrya silmiin.  
"Ymmärrän", Harryn suu oli kuiva.

He seisoivat hetken eteisessä vastakkain. Harry olisi halunnut kumartua suutelemaan Dracoa muttei uskaltanut. Sitten Harry muisti jotain.  
"Odota, minulla on sinulle jotain", hän mutisi ja katosi keittiön suuntaan.  
Draco jäi paikoilleen kunnes hiljainen ääni havahdutti hänet mietteistä.

"Oletko sinä jo lähdössä?" Jamie kysyi istuen ylimmällä portaalla.  
"Joo, minun on mentävä", Draco sanoi vältellen.  
"Harmi", Jamie sanoi. "Isä on välillä niin yksinäinen ja surullinen. Meillä ei käy koskaan ketään muita kun mummi ja ukki ja Hemione-täti ja Ron-setä. Minä luulin, että sinä olet isän ystävä."  
"Niin minäkin luulin", Draco kuiskasi niin hiljaa, ettei poika kuullut sitä.

Harry palasi ja ojensi Dracolle paketin.  
"Muistoksi, avaa se vasta kotona", Harry yritti hymyillä.  
Draco otti paketin, vilkaisi kuin varkain portaisiin, mutta Jamie oli jo kadonnut ja niinpä hän kaikkoontui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä vaiheessa varmaan hoksasitte mistä leffasta on siis kyse? Eli iki-ihana Holiday <3  
> Ja Jamie on Jamesin hellittelymuoto.


	3. Osa 3

**V**

Kotona Draco nakkasi Harryn antaman paketin keittiön pöydälle ja sytytti savukkeen. Tätä kaikkea pitäisi miettiä kaikessa rauhassa. Vapisten Draco veti pitkiä henkosia savukkeestaan ja puhalsi savua raollaan olevasta ikkunasta ulos. Ajatukset eivät tahtoneet muotoutua hänen aivoissaan, päinvastoin kaikki vähäinenkin tuntui rapistuvan ja luhistuvan kuin korttitalo.

Ensin Jasper oli romuttanut hänen haaveensa pysyvästä parisuhteesta ja heti perään oli tullut Harry uskomattoman komeana ja vienyt Dracolta jalat alta vielä uskomattommalla seksillä, mutta paljastunut sitten yksinhuoltajaisäksi. Voihan paska!

Jamien surullinen katse ja sanat palasivat Dracon mieleen, _isä on niin yksinäinen_. Draco olisi halunnut huutaa, että hänkin oli yksin ja hylätty. Harryn hylkäämä. Vai oliko se sittenkin hän, joka oli juuri hylännyt Harryn?

Päätä alkoi särkeä ja Draco päätti mennä nukkumaan. Huomenna olisi pitkä päivä töissä.

 ~ * ~

Musiikki jumputti ja Draco keinutteli lanteitaan biitin tahdissa. Hän flirttaili Robinille ja parille asiakkaalle vuosien tuomalla rutiinilla, mutta hänen ajatuksensa vaelsivat jossain aivan muualla.

Eihän heidän suhteensa edes voisi toimia. Draco oli töissä jästibaarissa ja hänen työaikansa olivat mitä milloinkin. Harry puolestaan... Yhtäkkiä Draco tajusi ettei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä Harry teki työkseen.

Kaikki oli niin hemmetin sekavaa ja monimutkaista. Aivan kuten Harry oli heidän ensitapaamisellaan sanonut, _monimutkainen_ , sitä se todellakin oli. Draco paiskasi tiskirätin kädestään vihaisena ja ilmoitti Robinille menevänsä tauolle. Se oli jo hänen kolmas taukonsa sinä päivänä, pomo ei tykkäisi jos huomaisi.

Takapihalla Draco puhalteli savuja turhautuneena. Missään ei ollut mitään järkeä. Miksi hän mietti ja väänteli päivänselvää asiaa? Hän ja Harry eivät olleet pari, eikä heistä koskaan sellaista tulisi. Miksi Dracon sisällä sitten nakersi niin inhottavasti, ja miksi Jamien silmät eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaan? Merlin sentään, hänhän ei voinut edes sietää lapsia!

Työilta sujui miten kuten ja Draco raahusti kotiin vältellen viimeiseen asti hiljaista ja yksinäistä asuntoaan. Siellä hän oli viettänyt muutaman onnellinen ja erittäin tyydyttävän hetken Harryn kanssa. Mutta nyt se oli ohi, ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja.

Väsyneenä Draco heitti avaimet keittiönpöydälle Harrylta saamansa paketin viereen ja paineli suihkuun. Tuhlattuaan pienen omaisuuden edestä lämmintä vettä Draco kietoutui pehmeään pyyhkeeseen ja suuntasi makuuhuoneeseen.

Hän ei ollut vaihtanut lakanoita Harryn edellisen käynnin jälkeen, joten nyt hän kumartui ja veti nenäänsä heidän yhteisen yönsä muistoa. Kiima tuoksui edelleen vaimeasti. Draco heittäytyi sängylle ja kertasi mielessään jokaisen yksityiskohdan heidän rakastelustaan. Sillä sitä se oli ollut, sen Draco ymmärsi erittäin hyvin. Ei mikään satunnainen pano, vaan hetki, missä olivat olleet myös tunteet mukana.

Miksi ihmeessä hän kidutti itseään näin? Eikö hän vain voisi antaa olla? Ei Harry ollut maailman ainoa mies, uusia kyllä tulisi ja menisi, eikä niitä tarvitsisi etsiä edes kovin kaukaa. Draco ummisti silmänsä ja veti peiton korvilleen. Hän oli liian sekaisin ajatellakseen järkevästi.

 ~ * ~ 

Draco nukkui unia näkemättä myöhälle aamupäivään. Silti hän tuntui olevan uupunut laahustaessaan keittiöönsä aamupalalle. Onneksi hänellä olisi vapaapäivä, jonka hän aikoi käyttää nukkumalla. Pöydällä oli edelleen Harryn antama paketti, minkä Draco nyt otti käteensä ja pyöritteli hetken. Hän oli nakkaamassa koko hökötyksen roskiin, mutta uteliaisuus voitti. Hän avasi kääreet ja nosti esiin pieneksi taitellun pergamentin sekä ovaalin mallisen peilin.

Draco taitteli pergamentin auki ja luki hätäisesti raapustetut rivit.

_Käytä peiliä jos haluat oppia tuntemaan meidät, ja ennen kaikkea Jamien, paremmin. Toivon koko sydämestäni, että käytät tätä. - Harry Ps. Ikävöin sinua jo nyt!_

Dracon sydän hypähti. _Harrylla oli ikävä häntä!_ oli Dracon ensimmäinen ajatus hänen luettuaan viestin. Mutta hetkinen, mitä Harry tarkoitti sillä, että peilin kautta hän oppisi tuntemaan Jamien paremmin?

Draco katsoi peiliin ja näki hämmästyksekseen sinisensävyin sisustelun makuuhuoneen. Seinillä oli muutamia julisteista, joista ainakin yhdestä Draco erotti Kadlein Kanuunoiden huispausjoukkueen. Sänky oli siististi sijattu ja lelut olivat omilla paikoillaan. Tämän täytyi olla Jamien makuuhuone.

Miksi ihmeessä Harry oli antanut hänelle peilin, jonka kautta Draco saattoi tirkistellä Harryn viisivuotiasta poikaa? Sairasta! Draco oli nakkaamassa peilin pois, mutta muisti sanat _toivon että käytät tätä_. Harry siis halusi, että Draco tutustuisi hänen poikaansa? Miksi?

Sitä paitsi pojan huone oli tyhjä, joten mitä iloa Dracon oli tuijotella tyhjää huonetta. Toki oli päivä, ja kello vasta yksitoista joten luultavasti Harry oli töissä ja Jamie jossain hoidossa. Draco laski peilin pöydälle ja siirtyi laittamaan itselleen kupin kahvia. Hänellä oli todellakin parempaakin tekemistä kuin kytätä vaivaista peilinpalaa.

 ~ * ~ 

Draco huomasi kuitenkin, että peili veti häntä puoleensa magneetin lailla, eikä lepäämisestä tullut oikein mitään. Koko päivän hän vilkuili vähän väliä oliko Jamie palannut kotiin. Tai siis, eihän hän Jamiesta ollut kiinnostunut vaan Harrysta. Tietenkin. Harry häntä kiinnosti, ei mikään höpsö pikkupoika.

Lopulta Draco päätti lähteä juoksulenkille, siellä ajatukset saisivat levätä hetken, mutta sekään ajatus ei toiminut. Lenkillä Draco joudutti koko ajan askeleitaan, että ehtisi nopeammin kotiin ja sisään päästyään hän vilkaisi heti peiliä. Ei vieläkään ketään kotona. Draco meni suihkuun, ja sammuttaessaan veden hän kuuli puhetta jostain päin asuntoaan. Oliko joku ilmiintynyt hänen huomaamattaan? Hänen pitäisi muistaa langettaa estoloitsut, sillä eihän käynyt laatuun, että kuka tahansa voisi ilmestyä hänen kotiinsa.

_"Kävitkö jo pesemässä kädet?"_   
_"Tietenkin, heti kun tultiin sisälle."_   
_"Hyvä. Nyt sinä ehdit leikkiä hetken kun minä teen ruokaa."_   
_"Selvä!"_

Draco kurkisti kylpyhuoneen ovelta, mutta ketään ei näkynyt ja asunto oli tyhjä. Sitten kuului kirkas pikkupojan ääni.

_"Brrrrrmmmm.... Salama kiihdyttää ja saa roiston kiinni.... piiiiipaaaa.... piiiiipaaaaa... poliisi syöksyy apuun ja......"_

Ääni kuului keittiön pöydällä lojuvasta peilistä. Varovaisin askelein Draco asteli lähemmäs ja kumartui katsomaan. Jamie makasi mahallaan lattialla ja leikki pikkuautoilla vauhdikkaan näköisesti. Draco istahti tuolille pelkkä pyyhe ympärillään, veden tipahdellessa hänen hiuksistaan. Lumoutuneena hän nosti peilin käteensä ja tuijotti leikkivää lasta.

Dracolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä kuinka pitkään hän oli seurannut Jamien leikkiä, kun hän kuuli yllättäen Harryn äänen huutavan jostain kauempaa asunnosta.

_"Syömään!"_   
_"Selvä isä, tullaan!"_

Jamie pomppasi nopeasti ylös ja syöksyi ulos huoneesta. Draco pomppasi myös ylös tuoliltaan.  
"Älä mene", hän huomasi sanovansa ääneen vaikka ei tiennyt oliko Jamiella mitään mahdollisuutta kuulla häntä.

Mutta poika oli poissa ja huone tyhjä. Vasta nyt Draco huomasi, että pyyhe oli liukunut hänen lanteiltaan ja hänellä oli kylmä. Kiireesti hän meni makuuhuoneeseen vetämään vaatteet ylleen, mutta ei laskenut peliä hetkeksikään silmistään. Jamie pysyi kuitenkin pitkään poissa, ja kun hän viimein palasi niin vain hetkeksi hakeakseen jonkin tavaran.

Turhautuneena Draco harppoi olohuoneessaan. Kuinka hän oli nyt yhtäkkiä kiinnostunut täysin vieraasta pikkupojasta? Mutta tapa miten Jamie oli leikkinyt yksinään, siinä oli ollut jotain hypnoottista ja samalla myös äärettömän surumielistä. Pojalla ei varmasti ollut montakaan kaveria, sen huomasi tavasta kuinka tämä leikki yksinään. Lapsi oli esittänyt leikissään kaikkia rooleja ja eläytynyt niihin uskomattoman hyvin.

Välillä Draco yritti keskittyä lukemaan lehteä, mutta suurimman osan ajasta hän vain pyöritteli peiliä käsissään ja vain odotti. Lopulta pitkä odotus palkittiin ja sekä Jamie että Harry tulivat huoneeseen. Jamiella oli yllään luudanvarsilla koristeltu kylpytakki ja Harry oli käärinyt hihansa kyynärpäihin niin että lihaksikkaat käsivarret näkyivät. _Poika oli käynyt siis kylvyssä_ , Draco tuumasi ja kumartui lähemmäs peiliä niin että hänen nenänsä melkein kosketti sitä.

Harry kampasi Jamien tukkaa ja samalla he juttelivat minkä iltasadun lapsi haluaisi kuulla.

_"Kävisikö Karhuherra Paddington?"_   
_"Ei, se on tylsä."_   
_"Entäs Nalle Puh?"_   
_Jamie pudisti päätään._   
_"Barbababa?" Harryn äänessä oli jo epätoivoa._   
_"Ei. Kerro taas se oma satu, niistä pojista", Jamie pyysi._   
_"Äh, hyvä on", Harry myöntyi._

Draco katseli kuinka Harry auttoi pojalle pyjaman ylle, kuinka he yhdessä järjestelivät pehmoeläimet pois vuoteelta, kuinka Jamie valitsi pitkään ja hartaasti joukosta kaksi, jotka pääsivät hänen viereensä nukkumaan. Sitten Harry peitteli pojan, himmensi valoja taikasauvan heilautuksella ja vilkaisi Dracoa. Mitä?! Draco havahtui hetkessä ja tuijotti entistä tiiviimmin peiliä. Aivan varmasti Harry oli vilkaissut häntä. Silmissä oli välähtänyt jotain. Toivoa? Nyt Harry oli kuitenkin kääntynyt poikansa puoleen ja puhui rauhallisella äänellä.

_"Olipa kerran, kauan sitten kaksi poikaa jotka pitivät toisistaan hyvin paljon. Toinen poika oli tumma, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat kurittomat kuin tuulen tuivertama nummi myrsky-yönä. Toinen poika oli vaalea, hänen hiuksensa soljuivat kuin keväinen puro, vapaana ja huolettomana. He olivat toistensa parhaat ystävät, sielunkumppanit, peilikuvat. He täydensivät toinen toisiaan, he olivat yö ja päivä, kunnes eräänä päivänä he joutuivat erilleen toisistaan."_

_"Kuka heidät erotti?" Jamie kysyi._

_"Kohtalo", Harry sanoi ja jatkoi tarinaa, "tumma poika kaipasi vaaleaa ja itki tämän vuoksi monta pitkää ja synkkää yötä. Hän ei tiennyt halusiko vaalea poika enää olla hänen ystävänsä, mutta hän olisi kovasti halunnut leikkiä vaalean pojan kanssa, edes kerran vielä. Päivät kuluivat mutta vaaleaa poikaa ei näkynyt. Tumma poika odotti ja odotti, kunnes hänestä tuli harmaa vanha ukko. Ikinä, koskaan hän lakannut odottamasta ja toivomasta näkevänsä vaalean pojan vielä kerran."_

Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen.

_"Isä, kai se vaalea poika tuli takaisin, tulihan?"_   
_"En tiedä, toivotaan että hän tuli. Muuten tumman pojan sydän on ikuisesti rikki."_

_Draco huomasi, että hänen silmästään valui valtoimena kyynelten virta. Vihaisena Draco pyyhkäisi silmiään. Ei ollut todellakaan hänen tapaistaan vetistellä._

_"Isä, tuleekohan se Draco vielä takaisin?" Jamie kysyi miettivänä._   
_"En tiedä Jamie, en tiedä." Harry vastasi paksulla äänellä ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa._   
_"Minusta Draco oli mukava, minä pidin hänestä."_   
_"Niin minäkin, hyvin paljon."_

Draco itki nyt avoimesti, ilman minkäänlaisia estoja. Hän puristi kädessään pientä peiliä, tuijotti Jamieta ja surusilmäistä Harrya ja itki. Jamien kysymys oli repinyt ja raastanut hänen tunteensa pintaan. Viattoman lapsen kysymys satutti enemmän kuin mikään ikinä. Tuntui kuin Jamie olisi nähnyt suoraan Dracon sydämeen. Draco huusi ääneen tuskaansa ja ikäväänsä.

Peilissä Harry nousi pienen sängyn luota ja kumartui vielä kerran suukottamaan Jamieta otsalle.

_"Kauniita unia, nuku hyvin."_   
_"Kauniita unia isä."_

Huone pimeni ja Draco laski peilin käsistään vain painaakseen päänsä käsiinsä. Tämä oli aivan hullua, enemmän kuin hullua. Hänellä oli järkyttävä ikävä Harrya, aivan niin kuin Harrylla tuntui olevan ikävä häntä.

Sen enempää miettimättä Draco nousi ylös ja kaikkoontui Harryn luo.

 

**VI**

Ilmiintyminen ei mennyt aivan putkeen. Harrylla oli nähtävästi vahvat suojataiat talossaan, sillä Draco päätyi keskelle pelargoniapenkkiä. Hän räpiköi hetken ennen kuin pääsi ylös. Suittuaan itsestään edustuskelpoisen Draco suuntasi ovelle.

Uskaltaisiko hän koputtaa? Käsi jo valmiiksi ylhäällä Draco pysähtyi epäröimään. Entä jos Harry... _Ja paskat_ , Draco päätti ja koputti hiljaa. Kesti kauan ennen kuin oven takaa kuului varovaisia askeleita. Draco oli ehtinyt jo katua koko typerää temppuaan, eihän hän edes tiennyt mitä hän sanoisi Harrylle.

Ovi avautui varovasti ja oven raosta katsoivat Harryn kyyneleiset silmät.

"Hei", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa ja sen enempää ajattelematta työntyi ovesta sisään suoraan Harryn syliin.

Harry oli lämmin ja voimakas. Kädet puristivat tiukasti Dracoa vasten Harrya. Eteisessä kaikui hiljainen nyyhkytys, eikä Draco ollut varma tuliko ääni hänestä itsestään vai Harrysta vai heistä molemmista.

"Sinä tulit", Harry sanoi ja irrottautui hieman syleilystä.  
"Niin, käytin peiliä vasta tänään", Draco vastasi ja samassa hänet valtasi järjetön halu suudella Harrya.

Sen kummemmin miettimättä Draco painoi huulensa Harryn suulle ja antoi suudelman kertoa kaikesta siitä kaipauksesta ja tuskasta jota hän oli käynyt parin viime päivien aikana läpi. Harry vastasi suudelmaan samalla tunteella, ja suolaiset kyyneleet sekoittuivat yhteen heidän huuliensa välissä.

Vasta pitkän ajan kuluttua he erkanivat toisistaan. Draco katsoi syvälle Harryn vihreisiin silmiin ja miljoona kysymystä poukkoili hänen mielessään. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut niiden aika. Harry nyökkäsi päällään kohden yläkertaa ja Draco nyökkäsi. _Oi kyllä, todellakin_ , hän oli todellakin kaivannut Harryn kosketusta.

He nousivat käsikädessä portaat toiseen kerrokseen. Draco tunnisti Jamien oven pienistä tähtikuvioista joita oli liimattu oveen. Harryn huone oli vastapäätä Jamien huonetta, Harry avasi oven ja he astuivat sisään.

Äkkiä Dracoa alkoi jännittää. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää miksi häntä yhtäkkiä ujostutti aivan valtavasti. Ehkä se oli Harryn intensiivinen katse tai huoneen hämäryys, tai ajatus siitä että nyt he olivat Harryn ja Jamien kotona. Draco katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Harryn sänky oli suuri parivuode, jonka päällä oli siisti päiväpeitto. Muutoin huone oli kalustukseltaan hyvin pelkistetty, ja tummasävyinen, mikä yllätti Dracon sillä hän oli ajatellut Harryn olevan ennemmin valoisa kuin synkkä persoona.

"Mitä pidät?" Harry kysyi viitaten huoneeseen.  
"Ihan kiva", Draco kohtasi Harryn katseen ja unohti hengittää.

Harry katsoi hyvin, _hyvin_ , intensiivisesti Dracoa. Katse kysyi yhtä aikaa niin montaa kysymystä, että Dracon oli pakko kääntää päänsä pois. Hän ei osannut vastata yhteenkään Harryn sanattomasti esittämään kysymykseen. Ainoa mistä hän oli varma, niin siitä että halusi olla juuri nyt tässä, yhdessä Harryn kanssa, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa sitä. Sen sijaan Draco ojensi kättään kuin lupaa kysyen. Harry tarttui Dracon käteen. Yksi askel kerrallaan.

Draco katseli lumoutuneena kuinka heidän sormensa kiertyivät yhteen, kuinka Harry siveli peukalollaan hänen kättään. Kosketus aiheutti värinää Dracon sisällä ja hän huokaisi hiljaa. Harry veti hänet hitaasti lähemmäs, kuin sanoen että tänään kaikki tapahtuisi hitaasti, nautiskellen. Se sopi Dracolle paremmin kuin hyvin ja hän nojautui Harryn puoleen kohottaen vihdoin katseensa takaisin Harryn silmiin.

Harry hymyili hieman ja hänen silmänsä tuikkivat. Draco unohtui katselemaan kuinka silmien vihreä tuntui muuttavan sävyä, välillä kirkastuen, välillä tummuen. Vähitellen silmiin nousi tuttu himo joka kouristi Dracon vatsanpohjaa ja hän värähti odotuksesta.  
"Odota hetki", Harry vetäytyi kauemmas ja veti taskustaan taikasauvansa.

Hiljaa Harry mumisi lukko- ja hiljennystaian ja Draco nyökkäsi hyväksyvänä. Parempi ettei Jamie kuulisi heitä tai ryntäisi kesken kaiken sisälle. Harry laski sauvansa yöpöydälle ja pysähtyi hetkeksi tuijottamaan seinää.

Kääntyessään takaisin Dracon puoleen Harryn silmissä paloi tuli. _Kohta mennään_ , Draco ajatteli ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. Heidän kätensä koskettivat jälleen ja Harry kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa. Suudelma oli kokeileva, tunnusteleva ja erittäin hellä. Harryn huulet liikkuivat lähes laiskasti Dracon huulia vasten.

Dracon kädet nousivat kuin itsestään Harryn kaulalle. Hän siveli hitain liikkein Harryn niskaa ja tunsi Harryn kädet selässään, liukumassa alemmas ja alemmas kohden pakaroita. Draco voihkaisi Harryn suuhun kun käsi kosketti oikeaa pakaraa samalla kun Harryn toinen käsi veti Dracon lantiota tiukemmin vasten itseään.

Käsi pakaralla pysyi paikallaan, mutta puristi aavistuksen ja Draco huomasi kovettuvansa hitaasti mutta varmasti. Farkut tuntuivat äkkiä turhilta ja tarpeettomilta, aivan niin kun jokainen muukin vaatekappale Dracon yllä. Hitaasti hän lähti kuljettamaan käsiään Harryn selässä päätyen paidan helmalle. Viileät kädet kohtasivat lämpöä hohkaavan ihon ja nyt oli Harryn vuoro voihkaista. Rauhallisin liikkein Draco lähti nostamaan puseroa syventäen samalla aavistuksen suudelmaa.

Harry ei voinut muuta kuin laskea irti Dracosta, nostaa kädet ylös ja antaa Dracon kiskoa puseron yltään. Hetkeksi Draco jäi katselemaan Harryn paljasta ylävartaloa. Tämä oli todellakin käynyt useamman kerran punttisalilla, tuollaisia lihaksia ei todellakaan hankittu lentelemällä luudalla. Rintalihakset värähtelivät kun Draco hiveli niitä etusormellaan. Olkapäät olivat voimakkaat ja hauikset sopusuhtaiset. Puhumattakaan sitten Harryn vatsasta, joka oli hyvin, hyvin lähellä pyykkilautaa. Draco juoksutti sormiaan nyt pitkin lihaksia ja nautti niiden väreilystä.

"Oletko jo leikkinyt tarpeeksi?" Harry kysyi tukahtuneella äänellä ja vastausta odottamatta riisui Dracolta paidan.

Viileä ilma sai Dracon nännit kovettumaan. Harryn katse ja kädet sivelivät Dracoa hellästi, ennen kuin Harry painoi jälleen suunsa vasten Dracon suuta. Kädet vaelsivat jälleen Dracon takamukselle, mutta siirtyivät pian etupuolelle avaamaan farkkujen nappeja. Kun Harryn sormet hipaisivat tahattomasti Dracon kovuutta, tämä luuli tipahtavansa. Harry oli kuitenkin tilanteen tasalla ja työnsi Dracon hellästi sängylle istumaan ja kiskoi tältä loput vaatteet pois.

Draco hivuttautui pidemmälle sängylle katse tiiviisti Harryssa. Kuinka ihmeen seksikäs Harry olikaan. Navan alapuolella oleva tumma karvoitus katosi housun kauluksen sisälle. Draco nielaisi raskaasti, kun Harry avasi housunsa ja antoi niiden pudota nilkkoihin. Harrylla ei ollut alushousuja, ja puolikova erektio tuli esiin. Harry oli todella hyvin varustettu, kuten Draco oli jo aikaisemmin saanut kokea. Näky kiihotti häntä entisestään ja hän laski kätensä oman elimensä päälle.

"Eikös tuo ole minun hommaani", Harry kuiskasi ja laskeutui polvilleen Dracon jalkojen väliin.

Draco nyökkäsi mykkänä ja levitti jalkojaan antaen päänsä painua tyynylle. Harry siveli Dracoa joka paikasta, hyväili tätä hitaasti ja nautiskellen. Kesti pitkään ennen kuin Harry edes kosketti Dracon kovaa ja vaativaa elintä. Draco ymmärsi, että Harry halusi nauttia hetkestä mahdollisimman pitkään, samalla se oli eräänlainen takaisinmaksu Dracolle joka oli lähtenyt tietäen, että Harry oli jäänyt kaipaamaan häntä.

Lämmin, lähes kuuma suu sulkeutui Dracon ympärille. Kieli kiusoitteli terskan päätä ja lipoi kutittaen. Posket imivät samalla kun sormet hyväilivät herkkää ihoa kivesten takana eksyen välillä leikittelemään kiveksillä.

Draco ei voinut muuta kuin nauttia tunteesta. Hän olisi halunnut tarttua Harrya hiuksista ja painaa tämän päätä alemmas mutta ei uskaltanut. Harry oli keskittynyt hyväilemään ja tuottamaan Dracolle mielihyvää, ja tuntui väärältä rikkoa tunnelma.

Hiljaa Harry lausui loitsun ja pian sen jälkeen sormi työntyi Dracon sisään hitaasti, pysähtyen pitkäksi aikaa paikoilleen Harryn suun työskennellessä vuoroin erektiolla, vuoroin nuollen Dracon kiveksiä. Sitten sormi liikahti hellästi ja Draco painoi lantiotaan lähemmäs Harrya.

Harry valmisteli Dracoa pitkään, pitäen välillä sopivissa kohden taukoja. Yhden sormen rinnalle oli tullut toinen ja kolmas. Aika tuntui pysähtyneen ja Draco tunsi päänsä lähes räjähtävän, sillä mitään näin intensiivistä ja kiusoittelevaa hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut. Hän ei ollut ikinä edes ajatellut, että esileikki voisi kestää näin pitkään ja olla näin kiduttavan nautinnollista.

Viimein Harry veti sormensa pois Dracon sisältä ja kohottautui suutelemaan vaaleaa ja erittäin kiihottunutta miestä. Hän nautti katsellessaan Dracon himosta sameita silmiä ja nähdessään oman työnsä jäljen hehkuvan edessään. Samassa hän kiskaisi Dracon pystyyn tarjoten erektiotaan toisen nuoltavaksi ja tämä teki työtä käskettyä.

Draco oli hyvä ottamaan suihin. Harry oli polvillaan sängyllä ja työntyi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan syvälle Dracon kosteaan suuhun. Lopulta hänen oli pakko vetäytyä, sillä hän halusi työntyä Dracon sisään, syvälle kuumuuteen, ei kuitenkaan liian nopeasti vaan nauttien. Draco laskeutui selälleen ja levitti jalkojaan, suurempaa kehotusta Harry ei tarvinnut ja hän asettui Dracon jalkojen väliin ohjaten erektionsa Dracon aukolle.

Hitaasti, kiduttavan hitaasti Harry lähti työntymään sisään. Draco yritti kohottaa lantiotaan ja kiirehtiä, mutta Harry puristi häntä tiukasti ja painoi vasten patjaa. Draco yritti kiertää jalkansa Harryn ympärille, mutta Harry ei antanut periksi. Viimein Draco huohotti turhautuneena ja aneli, uikutti ja rukoili Harrya. Vasta silloin Harry antoi itselleen luvan ja heittäytyi pidättelemänsä tunteen vietäväksi.

Yhdellä liikkeellä hän oli työntynyt syvälle Dracon sisälle ja lähes saman tien ulos. Harry makasi Dracon päällä niin, että Dracon kovaakin kovempi kalu hieroutui Harryn vastaa vasten. Draco oli kiertänyt kätensä Harryn ympärille ja kynsi ja raapi Harryn selkää. Kipu yhdistettynä nautintoon sai Harryn kiihdyttämään tahtia. Hän puski lantiotaan Draco vasten, ja hänen kurkustaan purkautui epäselvää murinaa.

Pienet sähköshokit kulkivat pitkin Dracon vartaloa ja hän heittelehti Harryn alla. Vain Harryn voimakas vartalo lukkiutuneena Dracon omaan esti häntä putoamasta lattialle. Jos tämä oli hinta niistä päivistä kun Harry oli odottanut häntä, niin Draco olisi valmis maksamaan velkansa moneen kertaan. Harryn käsi oli kiertynyt Dracon alaselälle, missä tämä tuki rajuja työntöjään.

Nyt Harry puski tosissaan ja hiki helmeili hänen ohimoillaan. Dracon silmät olivat painuneet kiinni ja suu avautunut raolleen. Samassa Harry tunsi Dracon jäykistyvän allaan. Kuumat lihakset sykkivät Harryn kalun ympärillä ja vetivät häntä yhä syvemmälle. Samaan aikaan Harryn vastaa vasten sykki Dracon kovuus purkautuen sykähdyksittäin.

Näky oli henkeäsalpaavan kaunis. Orgasmi oli niin intiimi ja herkkä hetki, ettei Harry kestänyt enää. Rajusti laueten hän vapisi Dracon yllä. Lopulta hän painoi voipuneena otsansa Dracon otsaa vasten.

Hetken aikaa he vain makasivat sylikkäin, huohottaen hiljaisessa huoneessa. Sitten Harry nousi ja vetäytyi Dracon sisältä. Dracolle tuli välittömästi kylmä ja hän tapaili Harrya lähelleen.

"Älä mene", Draco kuiskasi.  
"En. En ikinä", Harry painoi suunsa vasten Dracon suuta.  
"Minä olen ollut..." Draco aloitti.  
"Hys, meillä on aikaa puhua", Harry painoi uuden suudelman Dracon huulille.

Draco käpertyi tyytyväisenä Harryn kainaloon ja imi sisäänsä Harryn tuoksua. Hän ei enää muistanut miksi oli lähtenyt pari päivää sitten Harryn luota. Eikä hän muistanut enää edes omaa nimeään. Hänet oli tyydytetty niin kokonaisvaltaisella tavalla, ettei hän ollut koskaan kokenut vastaavaa. Hitaasti ja rauhallisesti Draco tunsi vajoavansa jonnekin pehmeään ja pimeään. Huokaisten hän antoi viimein periksi ja vajosi unen tiedottomuuteen.

 ~ * ~ 

Draco kierähti kyljelleen ja tapaili vierestään jotain, tiedostamatta syvällä unessaan mitä etsi. Käsi tapasi kuitenkin tyhjää ja siinä silmänräpäyksessä Draco oli täysin hereillä. Hän ponkaisi istumaan ja tuijotti ympäriinsä Harryn autiossa makuuhuoneessa. Harry oli poissa ja pelko kouraisi Dracoa. Hiljaa hän nousi ja pukeutui, hänen olisi päästävä pois.

Ovella hän epäröi hetken, mutta painoi kahvan varovasti alas. Oven raosta hän kuuli puhetta.

"Mukavaa päivää Jamie, mummi odottaa ulkona", Harry kuului sanovan alakerrassa.  
"Kiitos samoin isä. Harmi kun tulit kipeäksi."  
"No, enköhän minä parane lepäämällä."  
"Hyvä."

Hiljaisuus, kunnes Harryn ääni jatkoi: "Jamie, muistatko sinä vielä Dracon? Hän on se velho."  
"Totta kai", Jamien äänestä kuului pidätelty innostuneisuus.  
"Minä kutsuin Dracon tänään syömään meidän kanssamme, sopiiko se sinulle?"  
"Tietenkin!"

Dracon sydän hyppäsi. Asiat eivät olleetkaan niin huonosti kun hän oli kuvitellut. Hiljaa hän sulki oven, hankkiutui nopeasti vaatteistaan eroon ja sukelsi takaisin sänkyyn odottamaan Harrya. Eikä hänen tarvinnut odottaa kauan kun Harry astui hiljaa huoneeseen, riisuutui ja tuli hänen viereensä peiton alle.

 ~ * ~ 

"Mitä minä sanon hänelle?" Draco kysyi tuskaisena ja käveli edestakaisin keittiössä Harryn hämmentäessä kattilaa.  
"Mitä vain. Jamie tykkää huispauksesta, voit kertoa hänelle vaikka siitä kun pelasit..."  
"Mutta entä jos..."  
"Draco, hän on lapsi mutta ei tyhmä. Puhu hänelle niin kuin puhuisit minulle", Harry yritti peittää ärtymyksensä.

Samassa ovi kävi ja iloinen Jamie ryntäsi keittiöön.

"Mitä ruokaa? Spagettia, nam!"  
"Käsien pesu", Harry muistutti ja poika pyörähti saman tien pois.

Draco pyyhki omia hikisiä käsiään housuihinsa ja odotti sydän pamppaillen. Hetken päästä Jamie palasi ja katsoi nyt ensimmäisen kerran Dracoa kunnolla.

"Hei", Jamie sanoi ja hymyili varovasti.  
"Hei", Draco vastasi. "Harry... isäsi kertoi, että sinä tykkäät huispauksesta."  
"Joo!" Jamie innostui heti. "Tuletko katsomaan julisteitani?"  
Eikä Dracon auttanut muuta kuin seurata poikaa yläkertaan luotuaan Harryyn pikaisen ja pelokkaan katseen.

Harry katseli heidän menoaan ja hymyili salaa. Mikäli hän tunsi yhtään poikaansa, tämä kietoisi Dracon tuossa tuokiossa pikkusormensa ympärille. Aivan kuten Draco oli kietonut Harryn. Lämmin tunne sykähti Harryn sydämessä, ehkä hänen ei tarvitsisi olla enää yksin.

He olivat puhuneet paljon Dracon kanssa loikoillessaan sängyssä koko päivän. Mitään ei ollut kuitenkaan päätetty. He antaisivat ajan kulua ja katsoisivat mitä tulevaisuus toisi tullessaan. Se fyysisyys, joka heidän välillään oli, sai riittää näin aluksi. Myöhemmin, sitten ehtisi miettiä uudelleen.

Päivä vain ja hetki kerrallansa, Harry ajatteli nostaen höyryävän kattilan pöytään ja kääntyen huutamaan rakkaitaan syömään.

 

**EPILOGI**

Draco pyyhkäisi rätillä tiskiä ja hymyili tyytyväisenä. Viimeiset asiakkaat olivat lähteneet juuri ja hän saisi lukita ovet tältä päivältä. Tumma hiustupsu pilkisti tiskin takaa ja pienet kädet laskivat viimeiset lasit tiskille.

"Joko on valmista?" Jamie kysyi.  
"Kohta", Draco vastasi ja heilautti taikasauvaansa niin että lasit leijuivat tiskiin peseytymään itsekseen.  
"Minulla on nälkä", Jamie sanoi ja katseli haikeasti vitriinissä olevia herkkuja.  
"Sinä tiedät, että isä suuttuu jos syöt makeaa ennen ruokaa", Draco muistutti.  
"Joo, joo, mutta ihan pieni pala?" Jamie katsoi toiveikkaasti Dracoa.  
"Ehei Jamie, minä en aio kuunnella koko iltaa Harryn marmatusta."

Jamie mutristi suutaan ja risti pienet kätensä rinnalleen. Samassa ovelta kuului koputusta, ja Draco meni päästämään ison huuhkajan sisälle. Draco tunnisti linnun ministeriön viestinvälittäjäksi ja huokaisi mielessään, tämä ei luvannut hyvää. Lintu nakkasi viestinsä arvokkaasti Dracon käsiin ja kääntyi saman tien pois. Draco vilkuili muutamat rivit läpi.

"Jaahas Jamie, taisit saada sittenkin tahtosi läpi", Draco sanoi ja ojentautui ottamaan vitriinistä herkun.  
Pojan kasvot kirkastuivat hetkessä, mutta mutustettuaan puolet pullastaan hän vihdoin tajusi totuuden.  
"Isä joutuu jäämään ylitöihin?"  
"Jep, kymmenen pistettä", Draco mutisi pettyneenä.  
"Sinä siis laitat minut nukkumaan?" Jamie pohti ja Draco pystyi näkemään kuinka poika ryhtyi suunnittelemaan jotain.  
"Tulehan, lähdetään kotiin syömään", Draco ojensi kätensä ja tarttui Jamien tahmaiseen käteen.

He menivät takahuoneeseen, missä olevan takan kautta Draco ja Jamie matkustivat hormipulverilla Wish Streetin kotiinsa. Dracolla ei  
ollut lupa ilmiintyä Jamien kanssa, sillä hän ei ollut pojan virallinen huoltaja, vielä.

"Käsien pesu, kiitos", Draco komensi poikaa joka totteli mukisematta.

Draco meni keittiöön heilutellen taikasauvaansa ajatuksissaan. Valot päälle, vesi kiehumaan, perunat peseytymään, veitsi leikkaamaan kurkkua. Dracon leijuttaessa lautasia pöytään hän pohti menisiköhän Harrylla myöhälle tänään. Häntä harmitti, että Harryn oli täytynyt juuri tänään jäädä ylitöihin, mutta taikaministeriössä oli ollut viime viikkoina kiirettä, kun joukko vampyyreja oli ruvennut rettelöimään. Harry oli tietenkin joutunut paiskimaan pitkiä päiviä, mutta toivottavasti hän pystyisi kuitenkin pitämään edes vapaan viikonlopun vaikka joutuikin olemaan tänään pidempään töissä. He olivat suunnitelleet vievänsä Jamien huispausotteluun lauantaina ja sen jälkeen Alician piti tulla heille lapsenvahdiksi, niin että Draco ja Harry pääsisivät Nevillen tupareihin Tylyahoon.

Ruoan jälkeen Draco ja Jamie istuskelivat hetken olohuoneessa lukemassa. Tuli paloi iloisesti takassa, ja heidän pöllönsä huhuili hiljaa orrellaan. Jamie oli keskittynyt omaan kirjaansa ja Draco tutki kirjanpitoaan, pieni kahvila Viistokujalla ei ollut kultakaivos mutta ei tehnyt tappiotakaan. Draco vilkuili jatkuvasti kelloa. Ikävä nakersi jo, vaikka he olivat vasta aamulla suudelleet tulisesti Harryn kanssa ennen töihin lähtöä.

Puoli kahdeksalta Draco komensi Jamien kylpyyn ja meni itse valvomaan ettei poika kastelisi koko pesuhuonetta. Kulmiaan kurtistaen Draco mietti, että olipas Jamie ollut yllättävän sävyisä ja säyseä koko illan. Yleensä pojalla riitti virtaa niin, että välillä Dracosta tuntui että heidän kotinsa oli huvipuisto.

Syy Jamien vaisuun käytökseen selvisi kun he pukivat pyjamaa ja pojan oli määrä valita iltasatu.  
"Minä haluaisin lentää sinun luudallasi", poika pyysi hiljaa.  
"Oletko järjiltäsi?" Draco puuskahti.  
"Isi kiltti", Jamie kietoi pienet kätensä Dracon kaulaan ja halasi tiukasti.  
"Isä ei tykkää", Draco varoitti, mutta painoi päänsä Jamien kosteaan tukkaan.  
"Ei kerrota isälle", Jamie sanoi.  
"Ja kuinka sinä ajattelit, ettei hän muka saisi tietää?" Draco kysyi toinen kulmakarva koholla.  
"Minä en kerro", Jamie vakuutti silmät kirkkaina.

Draco huokasi ja laski pojasta irti.  
"Hyvä on, ihan pieni lento", Draco sanoi ja lähti hakemaan luutaansa.  
"Jess!" Jamie huokaisi ja seurasi Dracoa.

Eteisessä oli eniten tilaa ja korkeutta, joten he laskeutuivat portaat alas. Draco muistutti Jamieta miljoonatta kertaa, kuinka luudalla piti olla varovainen, ja poika nyökytteli vakavana. Vihdoin Draco antoi Jamielle luvan nousta kyytiin. Poika tarttui luudan varteen kunnioittavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja istahti. Dracolla oli taikasauvansa valmiina jos jotain menisi pieleen, mutta Jamie oli luonnonlahjakkuus luudan kanssa. Isänsä poika, Draco hymyili.

Viisitoista minuuttia lenneltyään Jamie laskeutui haikein mielin.  
"Vielä viimeinen kerta, illan viimeinen lento", hän pyysi eikä Draco raaskinut kieltää.

Ilo lapsen silmissä oli paras palkka. Sekä puoliunessa lausutut sanat.  
"Hyvää yötä, isi."  
"Hyvää yötä, Jamie."

 ~ * ~ 

Harry ilmiintyi kotiinsa vasta kellon käydessä lähes puolta yötä. Häntä harmitti, että työpäivä oli venynyt. Etenkin juuri tänään hän olisi halunnut olla kotona Dracon ja Jamien kanssa. Harry avasi oven hiljaa, olikohan Draco jo mennyt nukkumaan? Olohuoneesta kajasti valoa, ja Harry siirtyi ovelle kaapuaan riisuen.

Takassa paloi edelleen tuli, ja se olikin huoneen ainoa valonlähde. Pöydällä oli kaksi lasia ja avattu viinipullo. Draco nukkui sohvalle käpertyneenä. Harry laskeutui polvilleen sohvan viereen ja suuteli Dracon puoliavoimia huulia. Hetken toinen räpytteli silmiään, ennen kuin vastasi suudelmaan vetäen Harrya lähemmäs.

"Hyvää vuosipäivää rakas."  
"Kiitos samoin."  
Suudelma.  
"Haluatko viiniä?"  
"En, mutta sinua voisin maistaa hieman paremmin."  
"Mmmm... kelpaa minulle."

Kohta kaksi alastonta vartaloa kietoutui toisiinsa tulenkajossa. Hetki oli taianomainen ja täynnä rakkautta.

 


End file.
